


Sleeping With Ghosts

by Decaykid



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunemori Akane sits on her bed, mind racing, replaying the events that have unfolded in the last few hours. The silence roars in her ears, reality sets in. She angles her head to peer over her shoulder at the man laying in her bed, the man she thought died months ago, Kagari Shuusei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tsunemori Akane sits on her bed, mind racing, replaying the events that have unfolded in the last few hours. The silence roars in her ears, reality sets in. She angles her head to peer over her shoulder at the man laying in her bed, the man she thought died months ago, Kagari Shuusei.

It all started that afternoon when not twenty minutes into her shift, Division One was alerted of the siting of a dead body accompanied by an elevated stress warning. So Akane took her Enforcers, Nobuchika and Yayoi, along with Mika to the scene. The first thing they noticed upon arrival was it appeared that the murderer hadn't even tried to conceal the body. However the Enforcers hadn't noticed anything else strange. Akane was in the middle of requesting that the drones come out and scan the crime scene for evidence when Shion informed her that a scanner on the outskirts of town picked up on someone with a clouded Hue. So they packed up and left.

Their search took them to an abandoned warehouse just outside of town. It took a bit of time but the culprit was eventually caught by Mika of all people. Akane had arrived just as the young girl fired her Dominator and watched in disbelief as her former Enforcer fell in an unconscious heap. Mika had watched as the senior Inspector ran and caught him; saw the the look on her face and worried, she called the Enforcers for assistance who had reacted much the same way. Akane knew they couldn't proceed with protocol and take him in. There was a reason Sibyl had wanted everyone to think him dead, so she acted on impulse, despite Mika's protesting, and the young girl was eventually silenced by Nobuchika.

She'd placed cuffs on him though the effects of the Dominator should last a while, and with the help of her Enforcers, got him in the back seat of her car. Then she established an alibi... the drones weren't able to find substantial evidence and when they went to investigate the whereabouts of the cloudy Hue, they came up with nothing. Clearly the criminal got away, but surely they'll show up again. Nothing was said between her and Mika on the way back to the MWPSB, but it was clear the girl wasn't happy with how Akane handled the situation. The older woman had gotten a strange thought then, wondering if this is how Shinya felt whenever Akane had been displeased with him.

Once back at HQ, Akane explained her plan to the Enforcers: she was going to take Shuusei home, away from Sibyl and the street scanners and the droids but still safe, until she can find out for herself what's going on then decide what will happen. In the meantime, they will keep quiet about it and keep an eye on Mika, for no one can hear about this. Not the other Enforcers, not even Shion. She'd left them then to finish off the shift, heading straight for her apartment. She'd struggled with getting Shuusei inside by herself, worrying how suspicious, or worse yet comedic, she looked to neighbors or onlookers. She had eventually gotten him in and situated and now that the adrenaline and pressure from earlier had subsided, logic began to kick back in. Did she make the right choice? Should she have let them take him off to custody? Would he have had the chance to reinstate into the MWPSB? By doing this did she ruin that chance? She also realizes she doesn't know where to go from here. Sure, her plan seemed like a good idea at the time, but now she sees how shortsighted it was.

Shuusei groans in his sleep, startling Akane as well as bringing a new flood of questions. What kind of state will he be in when he wakes up? Will he be the same old Shuusei, or will he be a rabid stray? And more importantly... what had happened to him in the basement and how, or why, had he come back? She groans, hanging her head, wishing Tomomi was around so she could seek his advice. She pushes herself up from the bed, exiting her room to turn on the Holo. She waits for Candy, taking a bit of comfort in the pink jelly's familiar presence. She requests tea and once she has a warm cup in her hands, she turns the Holo back off and returns to the room. She kicks off her shoes and sips on the heated beverage, allowing herself to relax.

Half a tea cup later, Akane's heavy eyes are watching the shadows on the wall, nearly nodding off though still sitting. Her hands loosen around the cup, eyes slowly closing... The sudden jerky movement of Shuusei sitting with a jolt startles Akane. She jumps up to her feet, tea cup falling to the floor with a crash, its contents quickly spreading across the floor. She stares, afraid to move. Shuusei stares past her, his mind distances away. When it seems as though he won't attack, she relaxes her stance.

"K-Kagari-san?" She tries. He snaps out of it, blinking a few times as he looks around the room. She takes a few steps towards the bed, ignoring the mess on the floor.

"Kagari-san?" His eyes land on her. She stops. There's a foreign expression in eyes, but it's quickly replaced with relief and confusion.

"Akane-chan?"

She smiles, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She quickly climbs into the bed, throwing her arms around him.

"Kagari!! I thought... I thought you were dead!!"

He stiffens under her touch then relaxes, leaning into the embrace.

"I almost was."  
She pulls away then pauses, reaching her hand out to brush his bangs from his face. He looks different and for a moment she wonders if it's because his hair is down. No, his face looks thinner, starved, and there's a hardness in his eyes. One she'd only seen glimpses of in conversation when she'd said the wrong thing. It seems to have taken up permanent residence, and she can't help but feel her chest tighten. Shuusei sighs, she can feel his breath against her palm. He reaches up, gently pushing her away.

"Akane, I have something important to tell you."

She pensively bites her lip. "Whatever it is, it can wait," sitting back in a decisive manner, she continues, "In the meantime, I'll get some kind of dinner going." Noting the dirt and other kinds of grime that covers him she adds, "And if you'd like you can get your clothes washed? The machine is right next to the shower." He gives an appreciative nod. Deciding to give Shuusei some space, she exits the room, flashing a big, bright smile over her shoulder before they each attend to their own agenda.

 

~*~

 

 "Welcome guest! My sensors indicate that you have a very cloudy Hue. I recommend that you seek emergency therapy right away!!"

"Tch." Shuusei glares from underneath the towel at the digital jellyfish that seems intent on pestering him. He turns his attention to the washer and dryer, frowning. "I suppose you can't be useful and tell me if Akane-chan has any spare clothes, eh?"

"Searching for nearest clothes store..."

He groans and wraps the towel around his waist, stepping out into the apartment. The A.I. tags along, much to his annoyance.

"Do you require assistance?"

He throws it a look before calling out, "Akane-chan?"

"I'm here, Kagari-san." He follows her voice to the kitchen. The jelly intercepts.

"My sensors indicate that your Hue is dangerously cloudy. I recommend that you seek emergency therapy right away!!"

Shuusei lets out a cross between a grunt and a growl, uselessly trying to wave the thing away. Akane watches, smiling in amusement.

"Candy?"

"Yes Akane-chan?"

"Please go check the progress of the laundry."

"Aye aye!!" With a salute, the pink jelly disintegrates to pixels. Shuusei sighs in relief.

"How can you stand that thing?"

"She doesn't pester me like she does you, as my Hue is clear," she teases, glancing up from the food dispensary. Her face grows hot at the sight of a half naked, still damp Shuusei standing in her kitchen. "Oh! I-I'm sorry!! I forgot, I didn't think to-" The machine in front of her beeps, saving Akane from her stammering apology. "Dinner's ready." She smiles brightly, offering him his food, hoping he'll forgive her little slip.

"I know you are naive, Akane-chan, but surely even you know you're supposed to ask someone on a date then get them naked, not the other way around." She ducks her head, hiding her blush and quickly sits herself down, waiting for Shuusei expectantly. He hesitates, placing a hand on the towel to secure it before sitting across from her at the table. She takes a bite of food, chewing carefully before speaking.

"I'm certain I have clothes that you can use lying around here somewhere. I'll look after dinner."

"You sure do fret over the strangest things, Akane-chan." She smiles, having a moment of dé-ja vu from the first time they had dinner together.

"I'm sorry it's not like your cooking Kagari, but it's all I have." He snorts, trying not to scarf down the food like some starving beast. After being on the run for months, he'd eat just about anything. She watches him, eyes wide with amazement, then gently pushes her tray to him.

"I think you need this more than me," she smiles at his sheepish expression. As if reading his mind, she adds, "I'll be okay. I'll just make some tea." With that thought, she sighs, remembering her mess in the room. "Please excuse me Kagari, I have something to attend to."

 

~*~

 

Akane very carefully picks up the shattered remains of her tea cup, losing herself in thought as she performs the mundane task. She nearly jumps out of her skin when Candy appears before her, greeting Akane in her chipper voice. The girl blinks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"The laundry have finished the final cycle."

"Okay."

"It is recommended that you go to bed in approximately thirty minutes to achieve a full night's rest."

"Thank you for the reminder, Candy."

"What shall I do with our guest."

The woman sighs.

"Do not worry about the guest, Candy."

"Will he be spending the night?"

"Yes."

"The guest is a Psycho-Hazard. It is-"

"Turn off Hue check."

"Warning: It is not recom-"

"Override."

"Turning off Hue check!!"

In the wake of an oncoming headache, Akane sits back and sighs, staring at the shards of porcelain in her hand.

 

~*~

 

Shuusei walks about the apartment, getting a better idea of the layout and mentally planning routes of escape if need be, though he thinks if Akane wanted to turn him in she would've done that hours ago. He reenters the kitchen, now bored, when something catches his eye. Curious, he walks over to find a jar... no, his jar of jelly beans. Surprised, he reaches out, running his fingers along the glass container.

"Ehm, when we thought... you know... everyone each took something with them. From your desk. None of us could bare to throw it away. This way, we all felt like we had a piece of you." He looks over his shoulder, giving her a long, unreadable look. Feeling uncomfortable, Akane clears her throat.

"Your clothes are done, but I figured you'd be more comfortable sleeping in something else. There's a pair of sweats and a shirt folded up in the bathroom." The word 'thanks' slowly climbs up his throat but gets stuck there. Unable to bring himself to say it, he settles for a smile.

 

~*~

 

He's too suspicious. No, that's a lie. He wants to be suspicious, that's his excuse for reading so much into everything. The truth is, he wants this to be more than what it really is. He frowns at his reflection then scowls at himself for being so honest. He's gone and backed himself in a corner. It'd be one thing if they'd happened to bump into each other, but his actions have been deliberate from the start. The question is: have hers?

Just ask her.

No harm could come of doing that much, right?

 

~*~

 

Akane once again is sitting on the edge of her bed, contemplating the events of the past evening. The same few questions have been bouncing around her mind all evening. Why did Shuusei go to such extremes? Was this a ploy of some sort? Perhaps he's working with someone else? Perhaps someone sent him? And of course the more pressing questions, why did Sibyl want everyone to believe him dead? Did he trick the system? Where does she go from here? She sighs, standing from the bed, smoothing out her pajamas. There's no sense mulling it over, letting it drive her crazy when she can just ask.

Just then her bedroom door opens, revealing a half dressed Shuusei.

"Akane-chan?"

"Yes Kagari-san?"

"I... I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything but, why are you doing all this?"

"I don't understand."

"An Inspector would never go to such great lengths to help out an Enforcer, let alone a criminal."

"Funny. I can ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, what was the point of murdering that man?"

"Maybe I didn't like him. Maybe I had a grudge, and wanted revenge." He replies, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the door.

"Perhaps," Akane counters smoothly. "Then again, the murder seemed... impersonal. Had it been a vengeance kill, it would've been much more violent. Much more messy. But the victim had hardly been touched. In fact, there wasn't any evidence at all at the crime scene."

"What's your point?"

"There was no weapon found, no finger prints, no trace of the murderer at all, save for the dead body. It was clear the victim was strangled to death with a rope or cord of some kind. Not a very practical means to kill, especially if you want them dead quick. However, I don't think the culprit was concerned with the time of death, just the death itself. A death that leaves behind little to no evidence. A crime committed by someone who doesn't want to be found. Except the body was left in an obvious place."

"And?"

"I think it was done deliberately. Not just the murder or its method. Not to mention the body being placed half hidden in a populated district when it's at its busiest. Then a scanner right outside of the city happens to pick someone up? Why not any of the scanners between here and the edge of town? Unless of course someone wanted to make their presence known without being being found."

The ginger haired man smirks. "Very good Akane-chan. Your detective reasoning has improved. You almost sound like Ko-chan." He steps into the room, arms falling casually to his sides. Light seeps through the window curtains, throwing his face into an odd shadow. When he speaks again, his voice is low and hard. "You're right Akane. I murdered that man. I've had to do all kinds of things Sibyl wouldn't approve of to ensure my survival. I'm no longer an Enforcer, Akane, but a criminal. A criminal you're harboring. A criminal you went great lengths to protect."

"I don't believe you'd go as far as murdering someone just to get my attention so you could share your little secret with me. Surely you knew I'd eventually find out on my own."

"Oh? Why not hand me over to the MWPSB then?"

"Why not arrange a secret meeting place or a series of clues or a hidden message for me to find?"

"You're having your Enforcers lie to keep your secret."

"You're lying to me now."

"You're lying to me now."

"When did you get so confident, Kagari?"

"When did you get so bold, Akane?"

He leans in, mimicking her pose. In an instant, he wishes he can take it back. The light that has left him in shadow illuminates her pale skin. This close to her, he can see the fine freckles that line her reddening cheeks and nose. He keeps his hands clenched at his sides, resisting the urge to move a few stray hairs from her face. His other senses become entranced, the smell of her lingering perfume intoxicates him, and he feels as though he's loosing himself in those big, caramel colored eyes. Those big browns made bigger by her widening eyes, framed by long dark brown lashes. Her pouty lips form a startled 'oh'. He takes a step back, pushing a hand through his hair.

"It's pretty late Akane-chan. Sorry for waking you." He hastily makes his way to the door, eager to get out of the room.

"Kagari-san?"

"Hmm?" He pauses while opening the door, glancing over his shoulder.

"Good night."

"Yeah, you too." He closes the door silently behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite having told Division One that no one must know their secret, Akane knows she'll have to tell Sibyl as soon as possible. She doesn't trust herself to thread a huge web of lies, she knows she'll forget something along the way. Instead of keeping Shuusei a secret and endangering everyone's lives, she's decided to tell Sibyl from the beginning. She's certain the System will be none to pleased, but she feels she can work something out with the Hivemind of Society now, rather than try to worm her way out later.

"Senpai. You're... here early."

Akane gives a brief smile to Mika then resumes her forlorn staring into her coffee. She'd come to work early, wanting to get a head start on her paper work in the hopes of making time to talk with Chief Kasei. However, she became concerned at the thought of being interrupted for field work, an instance that happens quite often. So she decided to come in a whole shift early to file paper work and proofread reports, so when her shift came around she wouldn't have to worry of interruptions. Of course, this seemed like a good idea when she formulated it in the comfy confines of her bed, too busy worrying to sleep. Now she's struggling to keep focus on the computer screen, too tired for her usual determined work ethic.

Akane gives a brief smile to Mika then resumes her forlorn staring into her coffee. She'd come to work early, wanting to get a head start on her paper work in the hopes of making time to talk with Chief Kasei. However, she became concerned at the thought of being interrupted for field work, an instance that happens quite often. So she decided to come in a whole shift early to file paper work and proofread reports, so when her shift came around she wouldn't have to worry of interruptions. Of course, this seemed like a good idea when she formulated it in the comfy confines of her bed, too busy worrying to sleep. Now she's struggling to keep focus on the computer screen, too tired for her usual determined work ethic.

 

~*~

 

As it turns out, her plan is successful. She finishes her work about an hour before her shift starts. Transferring all her files to her CommLink, she stands, taking a moment to stretch before explaining to Mika that she needs to report to Chief Kasei. She tells the girl that she doesn't expect to take the whole hour, but to please stay after her shift until Akane comes back, should she run late. Young Mika seems a bit hesitant and Akane wonders if the girl thinks she may be going to talk about last night's incident. Whatever her suspicions may be, she agrees to wait if necessary.

As it turns out, her plan is successful. She finishes her work about an hour before her shift starts. Transferring all her files to her CommLink, she stands, taking a moment to stretch before explaining to Mika that she needs to report to Chief Kasei. She tells the girl that she doesn't expect to take the whole hour, but to please stay after her shift until Akane comes back, should she run late. Young Mika seems a bit hesitant and Akane wonders if the girl thinks she may be going to talk about last night's incident. Whatever her suspicions may be, she agrees to wait if necessary.

_Her head fills with questions as they search about the warehouse. Is this some sort of trap? Is this the same person who killed that man? Why a warehouse out of town, away from the city and all its security? It wasn't the first time Akane had to search for a criminal with no scanners or drones present, however there's a mighty difference between an Abolition Block and the vast expanse of country away from civilization. Mika's hushed voice whispers through her CommLink._

_"Shepherd One, this is Shepherd Two. I believe I've spotted the culprit."_

_"Move with caution, Shepherd Two. We don't know what we're up against."_

_Akane is halfway to Mika's location when she hears the young girl cry out, followed by a loud clatter. She breaks out into a sprint, mind racing; what kind of hell have they walked into? She finds the girl with ease, she's shaken up but fine. Evidently she'd accidentally ran into the Target, who had easily disarmed her, then shoved her into one of the many walls of crates that act as a labyrinth inside the building. Once Yayoi joins them, Akane leaves the two ladies to continue the search. Apparently they're waiting for her, the moment she turns a corner, a hand reaches out and grabs her arm, twisting it behind her back as they shove her into a wall. Adrenaline and instincts kick in and she swings her free arm, Dominator in hand, behind her into the side of her attacker's head. They let go and stumble backwards, choking out a curse in a voice that freezes Akane on the spot._

_"You've got no where else to run." Mika states, aiming her Dominator at the man before her._

_"Nooooooo!!" Akane shrieks. Time slows painfully. Akane watches as the Dominator charges, glowing brilliantly in the darkness. Akane reacts without thought. Mika's finger pulls the trigger. Suddenly, Akane crashes in from her side, tackling her to the ground. The stray blast strikes the wall, forming a hole as debris falls about them. Akane lays on top of Mika, using herself as a shield. Once the collateral damage eases off she pulls herself up. Mika watches in confusion as the older woman runs towards the man._

_"Akane... " His face is solemn, his tone warn, as if despite all he's faced, his greatest battle is yet to come._

Akane closes her eyes as she shudders. He had looked so crazed, like a rabid dog. An animal cornered with no way out. Yet she had ran to him, caught him as his unconscious body fell, revealing Mika in his wake, Dominator still raised, trembling in her hands. The elevator beeps, reminding her of her mission. With last night's memories fresh on her mind, she's reminded why she's doing this. She steps into Chief Kasei's office with a confidence that squares her shoulders and tilts her chin.

"Hello Tsunemori-san." The older lady says without turning around. Refusing to be unnerved, Akane continues her strong, brisk pace until she reaches the large desk of her boss.

"What brings you here?" The woman asks.

"The quarter ends today, I have all the files ready, along with last week's case report."

"Ahh, yes." Kasei replies as she finally turns to face Akane. She sets the Rubik's cube aside and types a few things into her computer. Once given the okay, Akane sends the files over.

"Tsunemori-san?"

"Yes Chief Kasei?"

"Is there anything else you'd like to report?"

Akane knows better than to look into those cold eyes, but finds herself searching for some hint of emotion anyways.

"There is, something... " She hesitates.

"Oh?" There's a genuine sound of surprise. Akane mentally snorts. Sibyl has underestimated her after all.

"There was... an incident last night."

"I see." The Chief gestures for Akane to sit down. "Please, do tell."

"Yesterday, while investigating a murder scene, we were alerted by a street scanner that there was someone with a clouded Hue. We went to check it out, as we could find nothing obvious at the murder scene, and our new investigation took us to an abandoned warehouse well outside of town. It took a bit of time but we finally came face to face with our target." She draws in a breath, sealing herself away. "The clouded Hue belonged to Kagari Shuusei."

"Hm." On the screens across from Kasei, out of Akane's sight, is Mika's report that was submitted last night, detailing the events of the incident, as Akane just shared. The Chief sits completely still, eyes gazing into the distance, hands folded before her. The silence stretches on for some time, and Akane resist the urge to fidget. She absolutely refuses to show a weakness of any kind, and for a brief moment she's thankful for being allowed to talk to the Chief, instead of confronting Sibyl itself.

"We thank you for coming to us with this, Tsunemori-san."

Akane gives a polite smile. "Why of course. It'd be foolish otherwise. After all, the Dominators are Sibyl's eyes, correct?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't have told us, if we didn't already know?"

"No, no!" Akane waves her hands, as if to swat away the accusation. "It's that, before yesterday afternoon, Kagari Shuusei was presumed dead, because that's what I'd been told. This aside, Kagari-san had been an Enforcer, and now he's no longer under the protection of the MWPSB, he's a latent criminal. Normally, he'd be shipped off to a Correctional Facility, however Kagari-san is a bit different. Kagari-san knows your secret, as I do."

There's a glint of amusement in Kasei's hollow eyes. If there's one thing Akane has learned, it's that Sibyl loves a good challenge. "You told us because you think we must want Kagari Shuusei dead. Instead of trying to hide him from us, you've decided to come to us in search of a deal."

A similar light shines in Akane's eyes. As much as she hates the Sibyl System, there's a sadistic glee she gets when they play these little games, these carefully orchestrated dances. Cautiously they move about one another, trying to corner the other. Most of the time, it's a give and take situation with one gaining the upper hand, but neither side ever actually winning.

"How do we know you haven't been plotting with Kagari Shuusei? The two of you can be planning to overthrow us. What better way to do that then get inside the MWPSB?"

Akane huffs. They've had this conversation before. "Though I may not agree with Sibyl, I understand the value it has in today's society. Sibyl's sense of justice may be flawed, but as long as the people have a sense of justice, I'll not stand in Sibyl's way."

"Does Kagari Shuusei have any connection to the murder that took place earlier yesterday evening?"

"Upon our investigation, we could not not find any substantial physical evidence to who committed the murder. However, it will take a few days for the results of the drone's collected evidence, if any."

"So you can not prove it wasn't him?"

"As much as I can prove it was." Akane allows a small smile. "If it were him, would that really be bothersome? Sibyl is made up of much worse, after all. Surely an Enforcer who may or may not have committed a murder doesn't compare to a system made up entirely of asymptomatic brains of former criminals?"

"Fair enough. However, it is not us we are concerned about. If the public finds out... "

"The public doesn't have to find out." Akane pauses. "In fact, it's a fair trade isn't it? His secret for yours? If either one gets out, it'd mean certain death."

"Alright Tsunemori-san. You've given us reason to let Kagari Shuusei live. Now tell us why we should reinstate him into the MWPSB."

"That's quite simple. It makes no sense to relinquish a perfectly good Enforcer, with having a minor on the team I need as much experience as I can get. Shimotsuki Mika is a fast learner, but the least amount of errors on the field, the better."

"We can just as easily train someone else. There are many willing subjects in the Facilities, Tsunemori-san."

"Why go through all the trouble when Kagari-san can do it?"

"Why are you going through all this trouble?

The question, an echo f Kagari's own last night, unnerves her. Trying to hide she's not shaken, she replies steadily, "I find it a shame, that during the Makishima case, we lost three very good detectives. I've found that men like them don't come around often. However, one has, and I feel it'd be best to capitalize on this opportunity."

"Three very good men indeed, however their ways were often unorthodox as Ginoza-kun would say."

Tiring from all the questions, Akane replies with a clipped tone, "Unorthodox, perhaps, but Sibyl should understand that the means justify the end."

"We have a hard time believing Tsunemori-san is doing all this to simply have Kagari Shuusei back on Division One."

Flustered, Akane's hands turn to fists in her lap.

"Maybe I'm being sentimental. I know you can't possibly understand what that's like. I thought he was dead and now he's back and... " she trails off. "You probably think I'm foolish, don't you?"

A silence ensues.

"Originally we told the truth of Kagari Shuusei's fate, but Tsunemori Akane went snooping around. We had to do what was best at the time. You needed your priorities to be bringing down Makishima Shougo and to prevent Kougami Shinya from acting reckless. Perhaps your emotions are skewering your priorities?"

Defeated, Akane slumps back in the chair.

"What do you want, Sibyl?"

Kasei smiles in turn.

"We wanted to make sure your loyalties remained with Sibyl before acting further. It appears so."

Akane lets her displeasure show on her face, but she sits up again, feeling renewed now that she knows she passed Sibyl's test.

"Now then. In exchange for our secret, we shall keep Kagari Shuusei's secret. If he shows any signs of betrayal or if we even think he's so much as acting suspicious, we will have him executed for murder. You will accompany him here tomorrow, and once we've made this agreement clear, we will reinstate Kagari Shuusei into the MWPSB's CID."

"I have one request."

"Oh? And what makes you think you're in a position to bargain?"

Her hands tighten to fists in her lap but she keeps her cool. She finds Sibyl responds best to logic, not emotional outbursts.

"You've talked before of requiring... my services. If you want me to cooperate, you will do this for me."

"Is Tsunemori Akane agreeing to Sibyl's offer of Immortality?"

Akane can't suppress the shudder that runs through her body.

"If that's what it takes to ensure Kagari-san's safety... t-then yes.

Chief Kasei lets out a frightening cackle, head tilted back as she's overcome by mirth. "Surely this Kagari Shuusei is of great importance to you. Perhaps we've misunderstood this 'sentimentality'. Now, what is it you want?"

"I don't trust to leave Kagari-san here, to your easy availability, off shift. I want to be able to take him with me, to and from work."

"Let an Enforcer have free reign over their comings and goings like that? Absolutely unacceptable." Kasei's frown deepens. "What kind of fool do you take us for, Tsunemori-san? Certainly you two are plotting against us."

Akane shakes her head. "I can not trust you to do anything aside from look out for your best interests and I am merely doing the same."

"Why should we allow this then?"

"My interests coincide with Sibyl's. I want to protect your secret. In order to protect your secret, I must protect Kagari-san."

"If you can not trust that Kagari Shuusei is safe here, then how can we extend that courtesy to you?"

"I _care_ about Kagari-san. I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble or escape. If I don't want him in your custody, surely I'll keep him from getting into trouble and ending up somewhere worse anyways."

"Hm."

"I'd like to remind you that... I'm offering my brain in exchange for this. And if Kagari-san does do something stupid, I'd much rather it'd be me to... take care of the situation than someone else. I don't want a repeat of Kougami Shinya."

"A sentiment we share."

Another heavy silence sweeps the room. Akane's heart pounds in her chest, but it feels miles away. A cold sweat dampens her skin, the clock on the Chief's desk seems to tick thunderously in Akane's ears.

"Keep Kagari Shuusei on a very short leash, Tsunemori Akane. The Enforcer knows too much and isn't to be trusted. Should we get even the slightest suspicion, we will not hesitate to kill him and you will not stand in our way."

The Inspector lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Bowing respectfully she thanks the Chief before exiting the room. Once the door closes and they're sure Akane is gone, the android once again tilts its head back, laughing freely.

"Tsunemori-san. Your naivety and optimistic nature have gotten the better of you. You've let your emotions get in the way, a price you'll deeply pay. No matter, because we've won Akane over." The hollow laughter continues to echo within the confines of the empty room. "Tsunemori Akane, you'll certainly make a fine addition to our collection!!"

 

~*~

 

Akane sheepishly returns to the office, alarmed to find it's fifteen minutes past the starting time of her shift. She thinks up a quick excuse, _'Chief Kasei and I were discussing things for the upcoming quarter'_ , mumbles several thank yous and apologies to Mika before greeting Yayoi and Nobuchika and settling into her desk. Having finished all her work beforehand, and apparently not having field work, the shift passes by quite slowly for Akane, much to her dismay. Eventually she begins to wonder if what she did was a mistake, perhaps she went too far? As if on queue, she thinks of his sleeping form on her couch, and how close they were last night after their heated exchange. She sighs, resting her head on her desk when she wonders if Shuusei will even be there when she gets back. Her head jolts upright and she looks at the clock with a frown. It'll be a few hours before she finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins this clusterfuck of a fic.~


	3. Chapter 3

Akane has to keep herself from bursting through her apartment door, relieved at the sight of Shuusei sitting at the kitchen, still donning the sweats from last night, sifting through the jar of jellybeans, bangs falling into his face as he does so. Smiling to herself she takes in the moment, the scene gives her a strange warmth in her chest. Hearing her come into the apartment, Shuusei opens his mouth to speak but is quickly cut off by Candy.

"Greetings Akane!!"

"Hello Candy, Kagari-san." She smiles to each before slipping off her shoes and enters the kitchen. Shuusei says nothing, opting to stare moodily at the A.I. as he shovels a few candies into his mouth. Akane notes the half empty jar and a tingle of guilt moves through her stomach.

"Candy, please prepare dinner."

"Okay!"

It wasn't long before fresh, hot food was on the table, much to Shuusei's pleasure. As much as he enjoys sweets, they're a poor substitute for an actual meal. Akane gives him a pleasant smile before they each delve into their own meal. After a moment's silence, Akane starts up with dinner talk. Shuusei tunes her out for the most part, it's not like he had much to contribute to the conversation anyways. His day consisted of sleeping, starving, and being driven mad by the damned jellyfish. Though he won't complain, all that beats his previous living conditions, if it can be called such a thing. Afterwards, Akane clears the table and Shuusei leans back in the chair with contentment. To his surprise, Akane comes back, retaking her seat. She lays her hands out on the table before clasping them together. She stares intently at them.

"I apologize for being gone for so long."

Shuusei gives her a lopsided grin, clasping his own hands behind his head.

"Worried I'd burn the place down, Akane-chan?"

Akane keeps her eyes from wandering about his lithe form, stretched out languidly across from her. With his confident pose and challenging smirk, he looks the embodiment of trouble, just daring her to try and get away with something. She bores her eyes into his, determined to stay on track.

"I talked to Chief Kasei today. After a discussion with the Board of Directors, they agreed to allow you to be reinstated into the MWPSB."

He quickly sits up in his chair as a expression of shock claims his features.

"You did what!?!"

"I hope you don't mind. We're a little short on man power. Division One could definitely use you."

"Akane!" he slams his fist into the table. "How could you do something so reckless? And without consaulting me first?"

Akane straightens her shoulders indignatly, her brows furrow with determination.

"What other choice do we have, Kagari? There's no way I could keep you a secret for long, there's too many variables. This is the safest route to take."

"Safest? You're delivering me back into the hands of the monster that took my life!"

Akane blinks, surprised to see he's shaking. She reaches her hand across the table, carefully placing it over his trembling fist.

"Kagari?" She asks, voice calm and strong. He starts to look up, but his eyes get stuck on their hands. "I wouldn't do that to you. The Chief and I worked out a deal. You'll stay with me, and we'll commute back and forth to work."

His head snaps up.

"What? H-How?"

She offers her big, bright smile.

"I pulled a few strings."

"But... why?"

She sighs and despite the forlorn look in his eyes, there's a small smile touching her lips. She runs her thumb along his knuckles and it's then he realizes at some point their fingers had intertwined.

"Things... have changed. I've changed. And I've learned. One thing I learned is that you only get the one chance, so when an opportunity comes by, you should fight for it. Because you most likely won't get that chance again, and I don't want to grow to regret not taking that chance."

Thoughts of Shinya and Shougo swarm her mind, threatening to pull her back into the void which she's already clawed herself out of.

"Akane... " Shuusei's voice easily pulls her out of her mind. She looks at him, reminds herself she's in the here-and-now. She gives him a warm smile and lightly squeezes his hand.

He spent the majority of his life in a Correctional Facility, his entire youth was encased by white walls, his only view to the outside world would be the cell across from him. His only way out was to become an Enforcer, a hunting dog for the MWPSB, expected to hunt down and kill his own kind to protect those who condemned him at such a tender age. She'd like to think that maybe Tomomi, or Yayoi or perhaps even even Shinya had been nice to him, though they're all Enforcers. And though they may be a pack, at the end of the day an animal looks out for itself. Her fingers tighten around his hand, wondering what his life was like more recently, living on the run. Possibly fighting for his life, or worse. But he still came back. He came back to her. She pulls her hand away, hoping she's not being awkward or unbearing.

"I'm sorry Kagari-san, but I need to go to bed. I've had a long day, and will have another long one tomorrow. I'd like to arrive early, if you don't mind. I'd like to keep my shift time dedicated to work."

"You and your work," he teases softly, the grin on his face not quite reaching his eyes.

As Akane slips into bed, she wonders yet again if she made the right choice.

 

~*~

 

The night had been long for Shuusei, if the circles under his eyes are anything to go by. Akane's mouth presses into a thin line but she says nothing. She fears the day won't be much better, and there's nothing he can do but go through it. She wants to warn him, maybe tell him everything that has happened in his absence, that way it won't be as hard. But there is a great deal she feels isn't her place to tell. So the majority of the morning is spent in silence. Each took their turn in the bathroom getting ready and neither ate much for breakfast. Unable to show up to work in the sweats he'd been wearing, Shuusei had to put his old clothes on. Akane frowns, save for being clean, he still looks like he did a couple days ago: glimpses of pale skin showing through holes in the tattered clothing, his thin wrists and sharp line of his collar bone peek out from the baggy clothing, hanging loosely from his hips and shoulders.

The car ride is spent in more silence, with added fidgeting from Shuusei, and they arrive at the MWPSB without much ado, to the relief of either party. Akane accompanies Shuusei to Chief Kasei's office, but stays behind. Feeling strange for hanging around in the hall, she goes to the CID floors to pick up a couple coffees and to see what her Division is up to.

"Burning the candle at both ends, eh? You'll wear yourself out if you keep this up, Inspector." The man turns to his fellow Enforcer. "Isn't her work ethic something to behold?" The other answers with a shy glance and a small smile. Akane returns it with a smile of her own, touched by their concern. Mika watches on in dissatisfaction.

"What are you doing here, senpai? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Akane glances at her watch. It's only been fifteen minutes, and she has no idea how long the little 'meeting' upstairs will take.

"Guess you'll find out in a bit." _'That is, if Chief Kasei and Kagari-san don't kill each other.'_ For a moment, she wonders if she should have gone in with Shuusei, as her words are not thought lightly, but she dismisses it. Too late now.

Mika frowns at Akane's response, clearly upset over being left in the dark. Akane knows the young girl is a hard worker, and has certainly earned her spot on the task force, but it'd be too much to try and explain it to her. Not to mention, young Mika is less than stellar when it comes to Enforcers. No doubt if Akane did explain it to the girl, she'd get a talking to about going such great lengths for a useless hunting dog. Casually sipping on her coffee, she quickly looses herself in her thoughts, the soft clicking noises of fingers dancing about keyboards fill the silence in between. The two Enforcers hardly make a peep, most likely from fear of invoking Mika's wrath.

 

~*~

 

"Tch, I knew I'd find you here, Akane-chan."

"That is no way to address an-" Mika looks up as she speaks, the her voice catches in her throat as her eyes widen when she sees who's walked into the office. She looks as though she's seen a ghost. "Y-You? What are you doing here?"

The Enforcers glance up in light of the drama unfolding.

"He's Division One's newest newest member, Enforcer Kagari Shuusei."

He tugs uncomfortably at tie of his newly issued uniform, then works on rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Oh great, another newbie. And more uncivilized trash to deal with."

"Actually, I'm being reinstated." He says, hands behind his head, looking entirely too smug. His statement seems to surprise Mika, and Shuusei grins wider.

"R-Reinstated?" Her wide eyes turn to Akane, filled with questions and doubt. "I certainly hope you know what you are doing senpai," she says with a huff.

"That's no way to talk to an Inspector." Shuusei says, one hand now on his hip, the other on Akane's desk.

"You shut your mouth, dog! You will show your Handlers the utmost respect!" Mika explodes. The Enforcers quickly duck their heads and resume their work. However, having been under Nobuchika as an Enforcer, Shuusei simply shrugs it off.

"I'm going to lunch," Akane says before anything more can happen, "Kagari-san, would you like to join me?"

His only response is a grin.

 

~*~

 

Lunch passes in silence, each drawn into them self. Akane wants to talk, wants to fill the strange silence with pleasant conversation. She wants to know if he's okay, being back here. She wants to know what he thinks of Mika and the other Enforcers, but she's worried if they start talking, that he will start asking questions. Questions Akane won't be able to bring herself to answer. So she keeps her mouth closed, and Shuusei is doing the same. It's not long before their shift starts and the pair make their way to the office in the continued silence. Akane's busy sorting through files on her CommLink so she doesn't notice the Enforcers coming in the opposite direction, and is startled when Shuusei yells.

"Gino-san!" He waves, and his face brightens more so. "And Kunicchi!" He promptly runs in their direction, continuing his boisterous greeting. The former Inspector straightens himself out after receiving a hug, and moves to fix glasses he hasn't worn in months.

"Ah, it's just Gino now."

Shuusei lets go of Yayoi, his smile wavering as his brows knit together.

"Whaddya mean?" Nobuchika gives Akane a questioning look before turning his attention back to the red head.

"Well, I'm no longer an Inspector."

"What?!?" Shuusei asks, complete shock etched into his features. He looks from Nobuchika, then peers into the glass doors at Mika and the Enforcers. "If you're not an Inspector then, who's she?"

"Don't you remember Shimotsuki Mika? The girl from Oso Academy whose friend was murdered by Oryou Rikako? She enlisted two months after we caught Makishima." Yayoi explains, as calm as ever. Shuusei looks more critically into the glass.

"You're not an Inspector, and she is, and those two are Enforcers..." The other three watch in agony as he works it over, again and again. Something isn't adding up, and he refuses to believe he's doing the math correctly.

"Where's Ko-chan?" He asks at last. "Where's... Pops?" Surprisingly, it's Nobuchika who decides to speak up, leaving Akane feeling relieved and guilty at once. She knows she should've explained this to him earlier, she felt it wasn't her place, but in truth it's simply too hard.

"Kougami left not long after we thought you were... gone. He realized in order to catch Makishima, he had to work outside the law. So that's what he did. He caught him, and killed him, and no one has heard from him since." Nobuchika pauses a moment to take a breath, steeling himself away. "As for Pops... he didn't make it."

A thin, humorless smile curves Shuusei's lips, and something ignites within his eyes.

"What?" He asks, and his voice sounds thin and weak, even to his own ears.

Nobuchika places his hands on Shuusei's shoulders to settle the shaking boy. The touch seems to act as a catalyst, and Shuusei explodes.

"What do you mean he didn't make it? What happen?"

Nobuchika continues to talk in a low, calm voice. The action seems so like his father, it's another reminder of how much he's grown in the last months. Akane feels a tug on her sleeve, and looks up to find Yayoi guiding her into the office to give Nobuchika and Shuusei some space. They're greeted with a sigh upon their entrance.

"I thought you'd stand out there all night long," Mika mumbles in an irritated tone. Yayoi mutters an apology, and Akane continues to stare over her shoulder into the hallway before turning her attention to the members of Division One who are packing up to leave.

"If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you could give those two as much space and privacy as possible. I understand they are right in the hall but..."

Mika snorts. "They're Enforcers. I can't imagine why you treat them with so much respect." Akane levels a glare at the young lady.

"They may be Enforcers. They may be Sibyl's hunting dogs. They may be latent criminals, but they are also people. And they are people dealing with very human emotions. Just because they hunt and kill doesn't mean they don't feel."

Mika begins packing her things with more force than necessary.

"Even if they are just hunting dogs, Shimotsuki-san, you'd never want to cross paths with an angry beast."

Mika throws her purse on as she pushes past Akane, their shoulders bumping. She sighs but doesn't let it bother her. Akane sinks down into her chair, feeling an oncoming headache.

"Was I too harsh on her?"

"Perhaps. Her opinions are no different than that of Sibyl's or the rest of society."

"So that makes her right?"

"Maybe. At the very least, I don't think it makes her wrong."

Akane sighs again, and Yayoi continues.

"Not that I'm not grateful for what you do, Inspector. But you are an exception."

Akane smile warmly at the woman. The two set off to work, and though neither can make out what is being said, Shuusei's angry shouting can be heard in the office, broken up by Nobuchika's low tone.

 

~*~

 

"Don't you dare say that, Kagari Shuusei." Nobuchika's voice is beginning to fray at the ends, the conversation finally taking its toll. He can only keep up a calm, cool facade for so long, after all.

"Why shouldn't it have been me?" Shuusei asks indignantly, and Nobuchika reminds himself this is all fresh and new to him. He hasn't had months to mourn and come to grips with things like he has.

"Because he died protecting me and I know he would've done the same for you." Nobuchika's fingers are threaded tightly into Shuusei's clothes, gripping him harshly by the shoulders. "Dammit Kagari, don't you realize that up until two day ago, we all thought you were dead as well? You can't say things like that!"

"Why the hell not?" He yells, tears threatening to spill over. Nobuchika inwardly lets out a string of curses. How many times had Tomomi told him how childlike Shuusei is? How many times had he tried to explain that when Shuusei gets upset, actually upset, not his usual moaning about paperwork, that it's like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum? That's surely what this feels like. Nobuchika understands his anger and his pain, but the constant counterance of everything he says is wearing on him. It's like Shuusei has decided to take his frustrations out on him. Shame, Tomomi always knew how to talk Shuusei down from one of his fits. Unfortunately, Nobuchika was usually sulking in the other corner and never paid attention to his father's tactics. Upon thinking of his father, Nobuchika retracts his hands and peels the glove away from his prosthetic hand, placing his cool, metallic palm against Shuusei's cheek. A look of despair and confusion crosses the younger man's face, but he says nothing.

"Kagari, we need you here."

Nobuchika pulls his hand away and returns the glove.

"I understand you're upset, but please calm down. Dad would've hated to see you so worked up like this."

Shuusei closes his eyes a moment, collecting himself. When he opens them again, the fire is still there, but reigned in.

"Tell me that piece of shit Makishima got everything he deserved." Nobuchika gives a single, solemn nod. Shuusei straightens up and fixes his clothing.

"Shame. I would've liked to have given him my two cents."

Nobuchika can't stop the smile that curves his lips as he opens the office door, allowing Shuusei to enter first.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. First ever chaptered fic. Not to fond of this chapter, but I've been working on the fic for a year and it's been reworked to death and... I just got tired of looking at it. Things should pick up next chapter.~
> 
> I'd also like to thank everyone for the hits, kudos and bookmark. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

_He's sprinting through the dark. The pungent smell of human waste and general filth chokes him and makes his stomach lurch. Slowly the environment begins to shape around him. He's running through an alley, presumably somewhere in an Abolition Block. The space seems to stretch on infinitely, and he continues to run, the urge prickling up and down his spine, though he has no idea what he's running from. Just when he feels he may be engulfed by the endless dark, a light at the end of the alleyway appears. He picks up his pace and the light grows, illuminating the cluttered space. As it moves closer, Shuusei can feel the warmth radiating off of it. At once he notices the glowing pair of eyes on the opposite end, and realizes he's on the receiving end of a Dominator._

_"You should die, over and over again. Once for each person you murdered."_

_"How many times will you die, then, Enforcer?"_

_The pain is unbearable. It feels as though his flesh is being torn from his bones, like he's being ripped apart piece by piece. The feeling overwhelms him, making him nauseous and dizzy; then suddenly, he's falling. His arms flail madly about, desperately searching for something, for anything to grab on to, but his fingers are only meet with empty air. He screams, terrified, but no sound comes from his lips._

 

~*~

 

Akane awakes from a deep sleep. She blinks a few times, trying to get her bearings straight. She's confused until she hears the noise that woke her again: Shuusei's yelling in his sleep. She lays back down in bed and gets comfortable underneath the sheets when she hears it for the third time. Concern and curiosity win out and she climbs out of the warm security of her bed. Grabbing the star shaped pillow with a vivid display visible even in the dark, she hugs it to herself as she exists the room. She frowns as she walks down the hallway. Her apartment seems much too quiet now.

"Kagari?" She asks before stepping into the room.

"Oh, Akane," he replies, setting her vase back down on the table, "it's just you."

"Who else would it be?" She asks with amusement, watching as he settles back into the couch, moving the blanket out of the way for her to sit.

"I don't know. You don't have a habit of walking around in your sleep at night."

"You don't have a habit of yelling in yours."

Shuusei's thankful that it's nighttime, otherwise she might've seen the blush quickly spreading across his face.

"I-It's nothing." "It didn't sound like 'nothing'," she says carefully.

"It was just a dream."

She sighs a heavy, burdened sigh.

"I'm really sorry Kagari-san. I should have told you about Masaoka-san and Kougami-san earlier. I shouldn't have waited until today and have you find out last minute. That was rude of me. Rude and selfish."

"Akane... " he reaches out, lets his hand drop somewhere in between. "It doesn't matter when I got told or by who. It wouldn't have made it hurt any less."

Akane gives a sideways glance towards Shuusei, but he's looking elsewhere. His expression is cold, his eyes are hard, like when he first woke up here. Akane pouts. She had nothing but the best intentions when she brought him in. She thought she was doing a good thing keeping him from the Facilities, where Sibyl could have easily executed him and no one would've given it a second thought. However, her choices seem to only bring him harm.

Of course, she could of kept him in the warehouse; the effects of the Dominator would've worn off eventually and he could've continued his life as it was. Except, there had to be a reason he came back in the first place...

"I wanna know how Makishima died." His voice startles her from her thoughts. She brings her gaze from him to her socked feet and her lips press into a thin line as she mulls it over. Making up her mind, she settles in beside Shuusei and draws the star shaped pillow to her chest and curls up around it.

She tells the story, starting with the night they first caught Shougo in Nona Tower, while Shuusei had gone down to the basement to confront his accomplice. She explains how Shougo had somehow escaped, and Shinya left to pursue Shougo himself, because Sibyl was merely getting in the way. She tells him about the race to hunt down Shougo, and the grain refinery, and Tomomi's final act, and working with Shinya and how she almost caught Shougo, but couldn't quite make it, and the last thing she remembers is the gun shot. The gun shot that still echoes through her nightmares.

By the time she's done recalling her story, she's slumped against Shuusei, with her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes close heavily. She remembers the warm breeze of that fateful night, the sweet smell of the surrounding hyper-oats, the golden fields stretched out as far as the eye could see. And she remembers, that moment as she rode on the back of the delivery truck, how she felt she was actually going to do it, to succeed. Barreling down the road with Shougo in her sights she almost felt she was flying, if not for the weight of the gun, the weight of life or death heavy and sinister in her palm, to keep her grounded. Beside her, she feels Shuusei shiver, and she wonders if she spoke all that out loud. She opens her eyes, giving him a tired look of concern.

"That didn't help you at all, did it?"

"Don't worry about me, Akane-chan. I'll be fine."

She wants to argue with him. She wants to explain that she really is just trying to help. She wants to ask him what happened to him in the basement of Nona Tower, but all those thoughts slip away as Shuusei wraps the blanket around her. Engulfed in warmth, Akane's eyes easily slip shut once again and she falls asleep on the couch, cuddled up against Shuusei.

 

~*~

 

"Good morning, Tsunemori Akane! Today your Hue is powder blue!"

The only response is a groan, and Akane's vaguely aware it didn't come from her. She wakes with a stir, and as she slowly becomes aware of the warmth enveloping her, a hot blush sweeps her face. Though Akane and Shuusei may be smaller than the average person, her couch isn't exactly made for two to sleep on. Her back is pressed to his chest, his arm is curled around her, holding her close. Their legs are entangled and his face rests between her shoulder and neck. The worst part, however, is she's only embarrassed Candy has caught her in such a state, but she doesn't feel scandalized. Instead, she feels comfortable, if a bit cramped, as though it's familiar, save for her racing heart.

Once Candy leaves at her command, Akane cautiously extracts herself from Shuusei's embrace, careful not to wake him. Once free, Akane sits on the edge of the couch and takes a moment to observe him, like she had when he was first brought here. She watches the slow rise and fall of every breath he takes, each one another reassurance that he's here, alive and well. His face is now pressed against and partially hidden in the star shaped pillow Akane had replaced herself with, hoping it'd fill her absence and keep him from waking. Her fingers brush across his face, sweeping his hair back, but his bangs fall stubbornly back into place. She studies his face for a few moments, before allowing her gaze to trail down the lines of his neck and across his collar bone. Her curiosity becomes piqued when she notices pale, jagged lines in his skin, marks she knows to be scar tissue. She assumes they must be battle scars from field missions.

Seeing him like this, it's hard to think that he's an Enforcer, a hunter of mankind, someone who doesn't think twice about pulling the trigger of their Dominator. In fact, she finds it hard to think of him as anything other than another human. His arms around her had felt the same as a hug from a friend or family member. His heart beats the same as hers, his touch is soft and gentle. So what, then, separated him from her? Perhaps it's something deeper. Maybe he dreams in red, or in electric blue. She thinks of his yelling last night; if he does dream such things, it doesn't seem as if he enjoys it.

"You're behind schedule, Akane-chan!!" Candy lightly scolds. The A.I.'s sudden presence causes Akane to jump.

"I heard you the first time," Akane whispers loudly, hastily shooing the hologram away. Her attention returns to Shuusei and she drapes the blanket over him before exiting the room to prepare for her day.

 

~*~

 

Akane refuses to look at anything aside from her desktop, a slight flush has warmed her cheeks since the beginning of the shift as her mind replays this morning over and over again, specifically the part when she woke up in Shuusei's arms. Akane's discomfort increases more so as she feels Mika's eyes boring into her from across the room, as she has ever since she stepped into the office with Shuusei. She knows the girl is merely upset at the arrangements for the Enforcer, but Akane's can't help but feel guilty. She fears she may be transparent, as though her thoughts are written on her face. Luckily for her, the Enforcers seem to be fairing well. There's a casual air about them as their fingers glide across the keyboard, each one steadily working. The sense of familiarity that's been breed of old friends reuniting quickly turns to a moment of dé-ja vu as Mika, who'd grown bored of glaring at an nonreciprocating Akane, catches a certain ginger haired Enforcer slacking off.

"Hey, you."

All three Enforcers turn to look at her, though Shuusei is much more leisurely with it, giving her a simple glance over his shoulder. Akane feels she's watching a train wreck slowly unfold before her.

"Why aren't you doing any work?"

There's a shared glance between Yayoi and Nobuchika before they turn back to their respective terminals and resume their reports. Shuusei, however, leans back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head before turning to fully face Mika, his face surprisingly impassive.

"What do you expect me to do? I can't exactly write up reports for cases I wasn't apart of."

Mika stands from her chair, her fist slams into her desk.

"Listen here, smartass-"

"Mika," Akane says sternly, "Please do not talk to the Enforcers that way. It's neither professional to speak like that or to loose your control."

Mika glowers at her but sits back in her chair with a huff. Akane turns away, and her eyes lock with Shuusei's. A brief memory of their bodies pressed together on the couch flashes through her mind and a blush crawls up her neck, warming her cheeks. She quickly ducks her head, hoping he didn't notice as she tries to regain control of herself.

"I'm going to grab a coffee. I'll be right back," she explains over her shoulder as she leaves. Nobuchika looks up from his computer quizzically, raising an eyebrow at the mostly full cup still on the Inspector's desk.

Akane's halfway down the hall when the alarm sounds throughout the CID floors. She lets out an exasperated sigh as a message from Shion tells her to meet up with the rest of Division One in the Analysis Lab for debriefing. She's embarrassed to find she's the last one to join the meeting, and Mika makes a point to give her a disapproving look.

 

~*~

 

Akane turns into someone else once she feels the weight of the Dominator in her hands.

"Shimotsuki-san, Kunizuka-san you go left. Kagari-san, Ginoza-san, go right and I'll move down the middle. Split up to cover more ground, but don't go too far, make sure someone is within sight should something happen."

They enter the evacuated area, each taking their designated route. They peek around corners before stepping out, Dominators drawn and ready. The task is simple and mundane, but requires attention to detail, something Shuusei's never had the patience for, even if the hunt gives him a sort of thrill. He chances a glance at Akane up ahead before moving into a new position. It isn't lost on him that she's been behaving oddly.

_"This is Hound Two. Shepherd One and I just disabled a bomb. Target could have sleepers placed around. Stay alert."_

Shuusei brings his search a little closer to Akane, but makes sure Nobuchika is still in sight.

_"The Target is dangerous, procede with caution."_

_'We're never gonna to catch him this way. We'll be chasing him all night.' Shuusei thinks with a frown on his lips._

_"I'm gonna break left and see if I can cut him off up ahead," he says into his CommLink._

_"Just be careful. We don't know if he's rigged."_

He rolls his eyes though he understands Nobuchika means well. Shuusei knows this particular block inside and out, having spent his first few weeks here hiding from Sibyl. He takes a short cut to where he thinks the criminal is headed and takes a moment to catch his breath. He hears shouting and gets into position, raising his Dominator to the entrance of the alley, poised and ready. That is, until something explodes. The target emerges from the smoke with something in hand, and Nobuchika follows close behind, futilely trying to wave away the smoke.

"Kagari, watch out he has-"

"A Molotov cocktail?!?" Shuusei finishes in disbelief as he turns and runs in the direction he'd just come from. "Who even uses those anymore!" He dips behind a trash bin at the last moment and watches as the bottle whirrs by, the homemade concoction exploding where he had been just seconds ago.

_"Ladies, he's headed in your direction."_ Nobuchika informs.

_"I just dismantled another bomb."_

_"Hound Two and I will rendezvous with Shepherd One. Looks like the target is running towards a dead end."_

"It's about time," Nobuchika replies grimly, watching the color coded blips on the projected Holo map above his CommLink.

Shuusei, still behind the trash bin, listens to the static chatter as his brain works to puzzle the pieces.

"Something doesn't seem right..." he mumbles to himself.

"Hold back, he's trying to get us all together." He speaks into his CommLink as he takes off again down the alley.

After a few short turns, Shuusei joins the action as he enters the scene, and time almost seems to stand still. At the center of it all, with his back pressed against the wall, detonator in hand is the culprit. Closest to him is Nobuchika, Dominator drawn as he pulls his prosthetic arm up as protection. Coming in on the other side are Mika and Yayoi, who is already moving to protect the young Inspector. Between Shuusei and the target is Akane, standing defiantly as ever, calm amongst the chaos, slowly drawing her arms up to shield her face from the glass bottle bomb flying through the air in her direction. Shuusei wills his body to move faster, fearing he won't make it in time. Once close enough he leaps, vaguely noticing the man's thumb clamping down on the detonator button at the edges of his vision as he tackles Akane, wrapping his arms around her to soften the impact.

At first, he hears nothing. Feels nothing. Then, as if to make up for the nothingness, his senses come back to him at once, in an overwhelming manner. There's a loud ringing that slowly fades to the rush of blood in his ears. He tastes smoke, dust, and grime, feels the heat in the air from the explosion. It takes a bit longer for his brain to work through the haze of confusion, and he realizes that the flash is from a nearby Dominator and not a concussion, if the sudden scent of blood and seared flesh are anything to go by.

"Good thing you two dismantled the other bombs, that could've been a lot worse."

"Senpai!"

"They're okay, just stunned."

Finally, Shuusei's sight comes back. He blinks a few times, lids feeling heavy. He's met with a pair of large, chocolate brown eyes and instantly recognizes them as Akane's. Whether from the adrenaline coursing through his veins, or the suffocating heat in the air, seeming to seep into his bones, Shuusei suddenly become overly aware of their positioning. He's on top of her, his body covering her own and he's aware of every inch where their bodies meet. She moves in his arms beneath him, unintentionally drawing her knee up his thigh. He bites down on his lower lip, feeling an entirely different kind of heat.

"What was that?" Akane sputters indignantly, flushing beneath his gaze.

"It's an Enforcer's duty to protect their Inspector." He replies on autopilot, hoping she's referring to him tackling her and not the mounting tension in his lower abdomen.

"Well what about Mika?"

"Kunicchi has her."

Akane blinks rapidly, trying to process it all, but Shuusei removes himself from their odd embrace before she can ask any of the questions flitting about her mind. She watches helplessly as he puts distance between them, suddenly giving her the cold shoulder. Akane frowns, confused by his actions, but more so by the sudden cold in the wake of his absence, her skin still tingling where he had been. She's startled as a pair of hands pick her up from underneath her arms.

"Are you okay, Inspector?" Akane tears her eyes away from Shuusei and busies herself by brushing her clothes off.

"The target Ginoza-san?"

"Taken care of."

Akane moves to head back, but Nobuchika's hand tightens around her shoulder.

"Akane, are you sure your okay?" He inquires in a gentle tone. Her body turns rigid, her voice thin.

"I'm fine Gino-san."

She shrugs off his hand and continues on her way. Nobuchika presses his lips in a perplexed manner, and as he turns to leave, he thinks he catches Shuusei hastily turning away, but he wonders if maybe he's overthinking things. His frown deepens as he wonders what could possibly be going on with these two.

_'Father, I wish you were here.'_

Shuusei watches as Nobuchika and Akane begin to make their way back to their transport and decides to hang back a bit, though the hairs on the back on his neck stand on end. His eyes dart around, unable to shake the feeling that someone is watching him. Then again, it could just be guilt from these sudden _thoughts_ about Akane, or that this place is filled with memories he'd rather not revisit.

"Kagari?" He looks up to see Nobuchika waiting for him up ahead. "Are you coming?"

Shuusei gives his lopsided grin and as he jogs to shorten the distance, and he becomes aware of the sharp shooting pains of what will most likely be bruises in the morning.

 

~*~

 

Nested in the higher floors of a nearby building, a man stands at the window, watching the two Enforcers with a pair of binoculars. He smiles as the orange haired man runs to catch up with the taller man, and releases a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Time to initiate Phase One."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if there's any errors I don't catch. I'm going through some stuff and am not at my best right now.  
> Also, if there's any material than can be potentially triggering, please let me know so I can put warnings up'

Once back at the MWPSB, the team heads back to the office to gather the evidence in a single folder. Yayoi offers to take it to Shion, and Akane decides that Division One can write up the reports during tomorrow's shift, instead of staying over time, and releases them.

"Ugh, what an evening." Mika complains, stretching her arms above her head before packing away her belongings.

"I'll say." Nobuchika remarks politely as he grabs his jacket.

Akane smiles at them, then turns to Shuusei.

"You ready to go?"

He gives a curt nod, his back still to her. Akane frowns. She walks over to him and begins to poke and prod about. His brows knit in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Where you injured on the field?"

"I'm fine," he huffs, swatting her hands away.

"Then why are you acting so strangely?" He frowns and moves his hands to his hips.

"I'm not acting strangely!!"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Akane counters defiantly, her arms crossing over her chest.

Mika sighs by the door where she and Nobuchika are waiting.

"Will you escort me out senpai, or will I be walking to our cars by myself tonight?"

The two blink and turn. Akane resituates her purse on her shoulder as she walks to the door. Shuusei's frown deepens, though he shoves his hands into his pockets and follows a few steps behind. Nobuchika looks at him curiously, but Shuusei refuses to even look in his direction.

The walk to the parking lot is long but quick with most of it spent with the party of three in an elevator as Mika throws the occasional glare over her shoulder at the Enforcer. Akane doesn't say a word as they walk to the car, except to wish Mika a good night. Shuusei expects to get an earful once the doors close, with the two being stuck in a confined space until they reach her apartment, but is surprised as Akane remains silent with her lips pressed and her eyes staring intently at the road. Shuusei fidgets, his heart beat thrums in his ears. He tries his damnedest not to fill the silence with his own babble as he reminds himself he's dug himself in a hole, and every effort to fix it just takes him a little deeper.

 

~*~

 

"What's your problem?"

Shuusei has half a mind to ignore her, to simply collapse into the couch and fall asleep and hope the mess he's created will somehow disappear over night. Unfortunately, he's always had a quick tongue.

"I don't have a problem."

"Oh? Then what was all that earlier?"

He decides to give into temptation and says nothing as he sits on the couch, tugging at the laces of his shoes.

"You are driving me crazy Kagari-san!"

He kicks them off, still silent, though the irony of her words are not lost on him. He pulls his tie undone and lets it fall to the floor beside his footwear.

"Is it that this situation makes you uncomfortable?"

Shuusei would laugh, if he was certain it wouldn't come out as a scream instead. She paces back and forth across the room, and he lays down, trying his best to ignore her presence, which would be easier to do if he wasn't lying on her couch in her living room in her apartment with the soft padding of her foot steps being the only sound to break the silence.

"Did... Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he sighs, "you haven't."

She feels a strange combination of relief and guilt.

"Then what..."

"Akane, please?" He pleads. His voice sounds so worn, so desperate. She stops pacing and turns to look at him, but his arm is draped over his face. Akane frowns, wondering if she should go over to him but the past few hours suggest otherwise and she deflates. Without another word, she turns out the lights and slips from the room, leaving Shuusei in the dark with his thoughts.

 

~*~

 

Akane tosses and turns through the night, never staying asleep for long. At some point during the night, Akane became unable to bear her guilt as she listens to Shuusei in the other room. She eventually summons Candy, and asks her to play a track simulating the sounds of the ocean. She still feels a bit guilty of it, but reminds herself she tried to talk to Shuusei about whatever has been bothering him, and he'd promptly ignored her. Nightmares and memories plague her, and she can't discern the muffled yells in the room next door from the echoes of lingering dreams. Eventually a knock on her door interrupts the stream of chaos and it takes her a few moments to realize it's separate from the thrumming in her ears. She pulls herself from the bed and tangled sheets, her head groggy and spinning and she's not entirely sure she isn't still dreaming.

"Akaneee..." The voice on the other side moans. She opens the door, finding a strange comfort in actually seeing Shuusei there, though he looks miserable from what she can see in the dark.

"I feel sick." He explains. She hastily moves from the doorway, watching as he quickly enters the bathroom. She steps out into the hall and walks into the kitchen to retrieve a damp towel as her mother would do for her as a child. The cold water from the tap runs across her hands and down her wrists, and it wakes her up. A dull thud makes its presence known behind her eyes, and Akane knows her long night just got longer.

She reenters her bedroom with a sigh, her bed seems to be beckoning to her as the urge to seep overwhelms her despite the lack of success so far. She vaguely wonders why Shuusei didn't turn the light on behind himself as she opens the door to the bathroom and flips the switch on. His movements are too quick for her to register, he moves up off the floor as his hand darts out at the nearest item and he holds it out like a weapon. Akane freezes, too scared to move. His eyes are cold and empty as a void, watching her, daring her to make the next move. Her blood runs cold as fear grips her stomach and chest.

"Kagari-san?" She tries, voice nothing more than a squeak. He blinks, a spark of warmth lights up his eyes. Encouraged, Akane reaches out her free hand, placing it on his shoulder.

"It's okay, it's just me."

"Akane-chan..." He breathes, relaxing.

"Are you okay?" She asks, forcing the words past the lump in her throat.

"I... I startled you," he says with recognition, though it's an understatement. To bump into someone as you both turn a corner is to startle someone. Being in the same room with a person who doesn't know you are there and suddenly speaking is startling someone. Akane is pale, her lips are trembling and her palm is clammy on his shoulder... he _scared_ her.

"Akane, I-"

"I brought this for you," she blurts, holding out the damp hand towel. "I wanted to help, but wasn't sure what to do." She looks down, hastily blinking away the tears threatening to spill over.

"Um, thanks. I'm okay though. I just... It was the nightmares. I thought I was somewhere I wasn't."

She looks up again, her eyes softening in a way that makes Shuusei's stomach turn. There's a number of things he wants from Tsunemori Akane, but not a single one of them is her pity.

"You're still in your clothes," she remarks, quickly wanting to get things back to normal as soon as possible, though that feels and ever fleeting thought. "You should at least change before you go back to sleep."

"It's fi-"

"Our suits need to be washed anyways." He watches her nervously flitter about. Deciding he's done enough damage, he nods.

"Okay."

Akane gives Shuusei his privacy while he changes, and doesn't say anything as he continues to sit on the floor. He's silently thankful she doesn't seem to mind, he doesn't think he can handle being alone right now, and sitting on the cool tiled floor is keeping him calm. He blinks heavily, he so desperately wants to sleep. Everything inside him feels like it's wound tight, but every time he tries to relax and close his eyes, the visions replay before him. They're blood filled, often with his victim's or his own and sometimes they feel so real he can't tell if he's dreaming or hallucinating. Too lost within himself, he doesn't notice that Akane's movements have stilled.

"Kagari-san, can we talk?" She asks, voice small and hesitant, barely whispering the words that need to be spoken. Talking is the last thing he wants to do right now. However, he swallows back his pride and resolves himself to do so. He knows he upset her during their shift, and things have only gotten worse since then. The least he can do at this point is sit down and talk to her, no matter how uncomfortable it may get.

"Yeah." His voice sounds thin, even to his own ears.

She's shaken up from what had transpired in the bathroom; Shuusei's cold, calculating eyes haunting her. It's the first time since all this began that she feels like she is harboring a criminal. She knows without a doubt that she had looked into the eyes of a killer. His eyes had been so blank, so merciless, like she could've been anyone. It wasn't until she spoke he realized who she was. He had given her a similar look when he'd first woken up after bringing him into her apartment. However, that had been after months of him on the run, so what had caused this? He had said it was the nightmares, though Akane doesn't know if he was referring to that, or the nausea. Maybe it was both, and maybe they coincide with one another? They had only started yesterday, in light of the fates of Shinya and Tomomi.

Akane lets her hands fall to her sides. It's clear he's not coping well. She should've known that much from last night, and from his strange behavior this morning. Instead, she had pestered him, given him a hard time. She'd caused him to snap. She bites the inside of her cheek as a warmth floods her face, heating her cheeks and eyes.

"I just want to apologize." She can feel his stare, but she keeps her eyes trained on the floor. "I haven't been very fair to you. Not only as an Inspector, but as your friend."

Though she means well, her words are like a punch to the gut. He's reminded of their bodies pressed together, of the heat that flooded him. He knows he's been acting irrationally, this isn't what he came here for. But things haven't worked out the way he thought they would, and he's getting caught up in the quickly unraveling mess.

"You have every right to be frustrated. It's only yesterday you found out about Kougami-san and Masaoka-san. I should've been the one to tell you, instead I let Kunizuka-san and Gino-san do it, and at the worst possible time. And instead of understanding, I gave you a hard time today. I should've reached out. I should've realized."

"What? No, Akane it isn't like that." He growls in frustration, dropping his head as his fingers curl and tug at his hair. How can he explain without telling the truth?

"Then what is it?" She asks as she turns to face him.

"I..." For the third time tonight, he feels sick to his stomach, his heart pounding in his chest, his palms sweaty. There's a ringing in his ears and thoughts race around too fast for him to comprehend, making him dizzy. Whatever resolve he had earlier in regards to talking things out with Akane vanish, leaving him hollowed and exhausted feeling. He groans in frustration and suddenly wishes he could take the past 24 hours, no, the past few days back. He has no idea what he's doing and he's in way over his head. He places his thumbs at his temples, and lacing his fingers together, he effectively blocks the world from his vision, leaving him to stare at his knees.

"What are you even doing here?" Even as the words fall from his lips, he realizes it isn't what he wants to say. Though he can't see Akane, he feels the atmosphere in the room shift. Perhaps he said the wrong thing.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean-" he lets his hands fall, choosing to fidget with his sweat pants as he tries to remember where he wanted to go with this conversation. "Why are you even awake? You should be asleep in your bed, not standing in your bathroom listening to me talk."

Her expression softens in that way that makes Shuusei hate himself.

"Don't look at me like that," he hisses, though it's weak. Despite his attitude, Akane walks over and squats beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder and offers her warm smile.

"I _want_ to help you, Kagari-san."

He gives her a long, hard look like he doesn't want to believe what she's saying.

"You're a fool, Akane."

"Why?" She asks, sounding a bit amused and it grates on Shuusei's nerves. She should be running from him, not hovering beside him with that _smile_. "Because I'm helping an Enforcer?"

"Yes. There's a reason boundaries are in place, and you're blantanlty ignoring them. You're just going to get hurt, Akane."

To his surprise, and mild annoyance, he feels her weight shift as she sits beside him. She removes her hand from his shoulder, but only to replace it with her head.

"Maybe I already know that, Kagari-san. And maybe I decided it'd be worth it anyways."

All his anger suddenly dissipates, leaving something warm and fluttery in his chest.

 _'What?_ ' He nearly chokes on the word, as it gets caught in his throat. He tilts his head to better view the girl who's curled up against his side. Sitting like this, so close to her, he realizes exactly how small she is, with her slender limbs and thin body. He's suddenly overcome by a fierce desire to protect her, but he's scared. He knows what lurks beneath his skin, he knows his darkest desires. He wants her to flee from him as fast as she can, because he has no idea how long he can keep the beast, that hunting dog that yanks at its leash, at bay. But he knows it's up to him to protect her for as long as he can, whether from the outside world or himself. _'I won't hurt you, Akane-chan.'_ He vows to himself, as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. Akane makes no protests to the contact, she even leans into it.

They sit there in silence, save for the sounds of the washer, as they enjoy one another's company. Though fatigued, Akane's determined to stay awake through this. Curious, she casts a sideways glance towards Shuusei and her eyes travel along his bare arms and torso. Guilt knots in her stomach at the freshly formed bruises along his side opposite her, bruises he got from protecting her. _'It's an Enforcer's duty to protect their Inspector.'_ Quickly dismissing the thought, she catches sight of the knot of scarred skin closest to her.

"What happened here?" She asks, brushing her finger tips across the scarred flesh.

"Hm?" Shuusei asks, opening his eyes. It's then she realizes he'd been asleep, and she feels a bit guilty for waking him.

"Oh. That?" He shifts so that his free hand can graze over the marks as well; their finger tips brush one another.

"I actually got that from Ko-chan."

"What?" She asks, eyes growing in disbelief. Shuusei's usual mischievous smirk curves his lips, though it's tired looking.

"We would spar sometimes, as practice. He was a lot better at it then me, and after getting my ass kicked enough times, I quit training with him."

Akane's seen first hand what Shinya is capable of doing with his bare hands and feet, and flashes of a beaten down drone come to mind. She can't imagine what Shuusei must've looked like after one of their matches.

"What about that one?" she asks, tracing a jagged line above the opposite hipbone.

"That? That's where I got stabbed by a criminal. It was just barely my eighth month of being an Enforcer, and I was starting to get cocky about it."

"Cocky?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Quiet Akane-chan. You're ruining my story. Anyways, I thought I could handle him myself, and the others let me. I chased him into an apartment or something and he was hiding. He jumped out at me at the last moment and stabbed me with a knife. I was so scared," he says with a chuckle, "It was the first real injury I'd gotten, and I don't think I'd ever seen my own blood before. I thought I was dying."

"So what happened? Did the others leave you there?"

"Well, I called for help and Pops came."

"What about the criminal?"

"Ko-chan and Kunicchi got him eventually. I don't know what exactly happened, I wasn't there. I never really found out, either. Ko-chan and Pops teased me relentlessly about it, and I never cared enough to ask what happened to the scum bag."

Akane finds herself smiling, despite the somber tale.

"What about Ginoza-san? He must not have been too pleased."

"Mmm... He probably secretly enjoyed it. I've always given him a hard time, even back then. And he was as much pleased about it then as he's always been."

She moves her gaze over his torso, spotting what looks to be a fresh scar, the skin still slightly raised, just an inch or so below where her head rests on his shoulder.

"What about this?" She asks. Afraid to touch it, she places her finger on the smooth skin beneath it. She feels him tense underneath her fingertips.

"That's from a nail gun." His voice is thin, careful, but Akane catches the way it shakes at the end, bitterness hanging the words down. She watches as his hands clasp his knees, turning white at the knuckles.

"I got that when I had gone down to the basement of Nona Tower."

Her eyes widen, remembering Makishima's helmeted henchman, and the burn of flesh being torn apart in her leg. "I have one like it," she says, pointing to the thin silvery lines on her thigh. "Hopefully you don't end up with one of each of mine." A smile tugs at the corners of her lips, but she doesn't have it in her to follow through. She settles back into his side, and stifles a yawn. A comfortable silence befalls the pair, and not long after, they fall asleep together, huddled on the bathroom floor.

Akane awakes the next morning, warm and comfortable in her bed. It isn't until she goes to sit up that her stiff joints protest the movements, and she remembers the events of the previous night. She glances around the room, but there's no sign of Shuusei. He must've carried her to bed sometime after and tucked her in. Something warm blossoms in her chest and makes her blush. She smiles, touched that he thought to do something nice for her. She stretches thoroughly before getting out of bed, though her back complains somewhat.

She makes her way down the hall with a smile still on her lips. She fully intends on thanking Shuusei for his thoughtful gesture, but as she peers around the entrance of the living room and sees him already dressed for work, reading a manga on his CommLink, looking worse for the wear with gray circles under his eyes, she decides to leave him alone to give him a bit of peace and quiet before they are thrust into their busy and hectic work place.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

It's another slow day in the offices of the CID. Normally the senior Inspector of Division One would take the advantage to proof read reports before sending them off to Chief Kasei, however she can't seem to find her usual focus. Her mind, instead, is choosing the lull to bounce thoughts around, finally taking the time to begin working out what's transpired over the course of the last few days, an opportunity she has yet to be afforded. As her eyes wander, peering over the top of her computer screen, they land on the orange haired Enforcer at the end of the row, and her mind drifts to the night in Nona Tower.

 

_Kougami Shinya bursts from the vehicle, Dominator drawn, before it's at a full stop. His feet hit the pavement before Akane can turn off the ignition._

_"Bingo. Makishima Shougo! What are you after in the Ministry of Welfare's Nona Tower?"_

_The trio set to work moving through the crime scene, though it's quite futile. It's evident their suspicions are confirmed. Akane swallows, keeping her nerves at bay as she types away at the keyboard._

_"The communications unit is cut off!"_

_Shinya doesn't hesitate in contacting their Analyst._

_"Hey, Shion."_

_"How's it going over there?"_

_"It's about to become a warzone." Even as the Enforcer speaks the words, fear moves through her like ice, freezing her to the core. She tries to shut out memories of Yuki as they flash through her mind. She can't afford anymore indecision._

_"Is it possible to check the security cameras in the Nona Tower from the Public Saftey Bureau?"_

_"The Ministry of Welfare is a high ranking organization, you know."_

_"So you can't do it?"_

_"If it's okay to use the back door, I can do it, but I don't want to be held responsible for this later."_

_Shion's response only further cements the severity of the situation they're about to enter, but Akane continues on, refusing to back down._

_"Okay. I'll take full responsibility!"_

_"I recorded what she just said." Akane feels slightly offended that she isn't trusted by her word, but she lets it go, not wanting to loose focus on the main objective._

_"Okay, I'll use the back door."_

_"Next, we'll have to call Gino, Inspector."_

_It's absolutely the last thing she wants to do, not only in fear of his reaction, but as a firmer affirmation that there's no going back from this point on. She relays the information, each word making it feel more and more real and her nerves try to grasp her once again._

_"Considering how they broke through the entrance, the security system here can't handle the situation." Though the nerves are evident in her voice, she still surprises herself with how steady she sounds._

_"Understood, Inspector Tsunemori. Also, can you hear me, Kougami, Kagari?"_

_"Yep."_

_It's the first time Shuusei has spoken since they've arrived._

_"Since the riots haven't stopped yet, we, Division One, will deal with the incident at Nona Tower. Now, listen. If Makishima is really there..." there's a moment's hesitation before he continues, "... arrest him. We need to interrogate him. Make sure you capture him alive."_

_"I'll try."_

_"Trying's not good enough! What matters is the result!"_

_"What's the matter?" Akane finds herself asking. Though it's a stupid question she feels the need to defuse the tension._

_"Well... Nothing really..."_

_'Aside from this whole situation...' Akane thinks bitterly._

_"Should we wait for Gino-san to arrive?" She finds it strange that Shuusei would ask such a thing, especially at a time like this, and wonders if perhaps she isn't the only one afraid._

_"That's not funny."_

_Akane has the sneaking suspicion he wasn't trying to make a joke._

_"I figured as much," he replies, smiling anyways._

_"But this tower is too big for the three of us to investigate." Akane tries. She would feel better if the others came along, if only in strength in numbers. However, Shinya has his mind made up._

_"It'll be fine. We've got an expert analyst."_

_"Yeah, the goddess of information analyst."_

_Akane bites back the urge to ask Shuusei whose side he's on._

_"Hey, that's me, isn't it?"_

_Akane doesn't feel comforted, deciding the only strength in numbers is if they're counting Dominators._

_"Maybe. So how's it going?"_

_"I'm controlling all of Nona Tower's security cameras from the MWPSB lab. The enemy is currently split into two groups. Four upstairs, four downstairs."_

_Akane tries not to think that even if all of Division One were here, they'd still be outnumbered._

_"Where's Makishima?"_

_"He's upstairs. He just got off the elevator at the top floor."_

_"The top floor? Not the government floor?" All three turn towards the tower in unison, as if Shougo were standing right there, ready to explain._

_"Right. They went straight to the antenna block. I wonder if they're trying to hijack the radio signal or something."_

_"Their target isn't the Ministry of Welfare?"_

_It's strange hearing Shuusei voice her concerns._

_"What men headed downstairs?"_

_"Well... They went missing after they went down to the basement level 4. I wonder if they went through the maintenance hatch and entered a utility tunnel or something."_

_Akane doesn't like this. Nothing about this feels right. She knew Shougo wouldn't waltz up to them and allow them to just cuff him up and take him away, but she'd forgotten just how unpredictable he is, and it's unsettling. Too much uncertainty awaits them just on the other side of that wall._

_"What the heck? That seems fishy."_

_"Let's go, Inspector. We'll follow Makishima."_

_"But what about downstairs?" She asks, hesitant. Memories of her first encounter with the white haired enigma come back to her. She's in no hurry to cross paths with the man again._

_"I'll go," Shuusei replies, offering his usual smirk as though picking up on her uneasiness and trying to comfort her. It doesn't work._

_"But it'll be one versus four." She so desperately wants to go with him, down to the basement and as far away from Shougo as possible. Not to mention she feels some comfort, knowing Shuusei is just as nervous as she is about all this._

_"It'll be two versus four for you guys, too, right? Since Makishima's there, wouldn't upstairs be more dangerous?" He counters, as if he has a valid point, like their chances aren't twice as good as his. Akane lets the argument go nonetheless, if only because Shuusei splits off from them then. She decides if he can be brave in a time like this, then so can she._

_"Okay."_

_She knows she needs to accompany Shinya anyways, to make sure he doesn't go too far with Shougo. They're taken up the stairs, and Akane watches as Shuusei's form grows smaller and more distant with each step they take away from one another. She shivers, suddenly missing the warmth of his comfort hovering just beside her. This whole evening has been a nightmare, and the trio have only had each other amongst the chaos. The hairs on the back of her neck stand as a shiver runs down her spine, and she tells herself it's just the cold night air._

_"Kagari!"_

_The young man stops and turns._

_"Whatever you do, don't act reckless!" It's not like Shinya to give such obvious advice, and Akane wonders if Shinya is nervous as well. He has the most invested in the case, after all._

_Akane can see the smile Shuusei gives them despite the distance._

_"I don't want you to tell me that, Ko-chan!"_

_And with that, they go their separate ways._

Looking back on it now, and all the events of that day, she wonders if Shuusei had somehow known that some sort of fate awaited him. Then again, a similar fate had met her as a point in which she can look back and say 'my life will never be the same again after this'. She had been too wrapped up in it all. Though she knew she was just a small part in someone else's story, she never realized how insignificant she was until it was all over. She was nothing more than a mere observer to their war, and maybe if she hadn't been at Shinya's side, cheering him on, she would've noticed the little things. Like how Shuusei seemed nervous even at the beginning of the riots, after the helmeted man attacked the pharmacy, making cryptic remarks about his useless Dominator as the report of the group of helmeted people attacking an armed vehicle poured in. She was too busy watching Shinya's ghosts become reality to notice how Shuusei seemed to have hovered around her most of the night, letting Shinya take care of the rioters while he stayed in the vehicle with her. Then again, everyone was on edge that night, and perhaps hindsight has made those moments clearer.

As she continues to reflect upon those days, she wonders if maybe she'd been too involved with Shinya and his rivalry with Makishima Shougo. How many tragedies could she have prevented if she wasn't working herself to her end, trying to prove the man's existence, or thinking up ways to help Shinya without crossing any lines? Certainly the two would've collided eventually with or without her. She wonders if she could've helped Nobuchika; she wasn't even aware he had a problem until Sibyl had informed her of it. Is it possible she could've prevented Tomomi's death as well? If she hadn't been hell bent on getting to Shougo before Shinya, maybe she would've thought of their safety. And maybe, just maybe, if she would've sided with Shuusei on that night, if they had waited for the others to join them, maybe things would've turned out differently...

She quickly dismisses those thoughts. She knows better than to go down that road, though sometimes she catches herself entertaining them before she realizes it. She supposes it's only natural, to have these things resurface now that Shuusei is around. Before she can refocus on her work, another memory slips into her mind.

_"In the area, there's some pretty heaving jamming, though the range is limited."_

_"Where's the source of the jamming?"_

_Akane listens to the exchange, immersed in guilt and shame. Not for the first time since becoming an Inspector, she feels she's in over her head, and it's only intensified with each calm, matter-of-fact word spoken. She wonders if she'll ever be as professional and level headed. If she was, then she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place._

_"It's coming from the southwest."_

_Despite her own depressing self reflections, her worry is ebbing away, slowly being replaced by hope as they piece things together. Maybe things aren't so dire after all._

_"But based on the map, there shouldn't be anything in that section."_

_"Okay, then. We'll set up relay base here. Don't trust the map data. Check every single gap thoroughly. Also, as soon as you find Kougami, shoot him with the Dominator. You don't have to warn him."_

_"But we still don't know for sure if he ran away!" She tries, feeling all hope drain as guilt and despair reclaim her._

_"The Sibyl System will make that decision. If he didn't do anything wrong, his Crime Coeffiecient will be the same. The Paralyzer mode will settle it."_

_Though it's far from comfort, she clings to it desperately._

_"If he really wanted to run, then it'll mercilessly activate the Eliminator mode, right?" Shuusei adds unnecessarily._

At the time, Akane simply took Shuusei's remark as him teasing her, as he often did, even if his words were quite sinister. Of course she'd been eager to dismiss it, she just wanted to find Shinya, and Yuki. The moment became lost and forgotten in the events that had happened later that night; each new twist had been more horrendous than the last. First with her fellow Inspector's harsh words, then finding Shinya injured, and later her confrontation with Shougo and the loss of Yuki. Shuusei's little remark had easily been over shadowed.

She wonders then why Shuusei said what he said. Though his words were harsh, he seemed quite pleased when Shinya's call came through and as far as she knows he didn't hold any contempt towards his fellow Enforcer. He called him Ko-chan and joked around with him as much as anybody else. Sure, the men had their moments, but Akane always thought they had a brotherly sort of relationship, they tended to get on each other's nerves but always had each other's back. But, then again...

_"I wasn't going to be mean to you or anything, but..."_

Shuusei had been more than friendly during their first encounter. On the second, however, she can pin point when exactly during their conversation things took a turn. He'd snapped at her, each word sharp and placed with precision. His gaze had been hard as it bore into her from across the table, hard with the hate that can only come from jealousy. And as he explained his situation, his life story to her, she learned he had every reason to be jealous of her, of her freedom, of her choices. Does that mean that Shuusei's comment towards Shinya had been bourn of jealousy?

 

~*~

 

Perhaps she hadn't overlooked anything in those moments, because he hadn't wanted her to notice, she thinks, as she strips off her work clothes, letting them pile on the floor beside her feet. Maybe he choose specific moments to place subtle hints, careful remarks, words with double meanings he'd only know. She recalls a conversation that feels lifetimes away, one also filled with secret messages.

_"Shinya started into the abyss until it was all he saw. Sometimes I think he feels the only true justice lays at the bottom of the abyss. And if you're not careful Missy, you could get swallowed up as well."_

She'd spent so much time gazing into the abyss, she never noticed the pair of hands on her shoulders, keeping her from falling in. She thinks of Shuusei staying in the car with her as Shinya took down the rioters, how Shuusei stayed just behind her as Shinya chased Shougo's trail. She thinks of the dinner nights, and the drinking, how Shuusei would almost shyly ask her if she wanted to hang out after their shift, or on a day off. The only time outside of work she'd spent with Shinya was still work related, usually doing outside research. And of course, she thinks of the letter, _his_ letter, folded up and tucked away in her nightstand. Shinya had left her. He purposely left her behind in persute of something else while Shuusei...

Well, she's not entirely sure why Shuusei left, or what happened to cause his disappearnce, but she does know he's back, and at immreasurable risks, while Shinya is still out there somewhere. It hits her with a sick sort of irony. All this time she was looking in the wrong places. She was so wrapped up in Shinya that she never realized Shuusei had been there the whole time. She slips into her pyjamas and takes a seat at the foot of her bed. Did Tomomi know the whole time? At the very least he knew Shinya was too far gone, he'd warned her time and time again but she'd only taken his words at face value. How was she to know?

She fidgets with the ruffles of her sleep wear as she looks back on those days in a different light. Did the rest of the team know? Well, everyone except Nobuchika, probably. He had been much too focused on his job and his Hue to notice anything like that. Although...

" _Kougami-san had comforted me... and encouraged me. Even if he's a latent criminal, it's hard to think that he has the same mind as a homicidal maniac as Mido."_

"You're an Inspector. Simply fulfill your duties as an Inspector. Draw a line between you and the Enforcers."

"Is that an ironclad rule for this job?"

"No, that's my rule of thumb."

"What?"

"I once lost a partner who made a mistake. I couldn't stop him. I don't want you to make the same mistake."

...

"They say that fools learn from their experiences, while the wise learn from history. I hope you're not a fool."

Nobuchika had been speaking of his own experiences and tried to warn her in his own way, perhaps. He told her to distance herself from the Enforcers, but had he simply been referring to Shinya, or Shuusei as well? She collapses back into her bed, her legs still dangling from the edge. Was it too late for her? Had she made the same mistake as Nobuchika?

_"I'm no longer an Enforcer, Akane, but a criminal. A criminal you went great lengths to protect."_

"Why are you going through all this trouble?"

Has she been acting blindly, letting her emotions get in the way? Perhaps Sibyl is right, maybe her sentimentality is skewing her priorities. Or, perhaps it isn't sentimentality at all. If that's the case, what emotions are getting in the way... would they be worth it?

' _Isn't he worth it?'_ She thinks to herself. ' _You wouldn't have gone this far if you hadn't thought so.'_ But she's been acting upon impulse. The question is, is this genuine? Or is she being blinded by some false emotion, telling herself it's something else, something different, something it's not nor was ever meant to be? And what about Shuusei? He too has gone great lengths to get back to her. Is he acting impulsive as well, or is there something else? Or maybe it's something else entirely, some unseen force, bringing them together through impossible obstacles. Akane pulls herself from her bed and exits the room, making her way through the apartment into her living room, were she joins Shuusei on the couch.

"Do you believe in fate?" She asks, gazing off into no where, lost in her previous thoughts. Shuusei snorts as he shifts into a sitting position, carefully peering at her.

"There's no such thing," he replies matter-of-factly, "unless Sibyl is fate."

"So you believe things happen by chance, and not for a reason?"

"I believe things happen because you make them happen."

She turns to face him, now intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"Most people in today's society let Sibyl decide everything for them, including their 'fate', and I had too, until I became free. After that... Everything I did, everything I decided, I did on my own. I was in control of myself, of my thoughts, of my actions. Although, I guess even before then..." he waves his hands about vaguely, searching for words. "You think it was fate that we ran into certain criminals? Or was it merely their poor choices and the requirements of our jobs? Every time I pulled the trigger of the Dominator, that was me. That wasn't fate. I wasn't destined to kill that person. It's just how it worked out."

She absorbs what he says then turns back to her absent gazing.

_'They weren't two ships passing in the night...'_

She understands where Shuusei is coming from, and agrees to an extent. But his views just seem so bleak. She thinks again of Shinya and Shougo. Hadn't they made and acted out their descisions on their own, free from Sibyl as Shuusei had described? Where they fated to collide? Or had that fate only come into existence once Sasayama had died? Did both men believing it was fate make it fate, or was it simply as excuse for their actions?

"Akane, are you okay? You've been spacey all day."

She blinks, his voice breaks her from her ponderings and she turns to him.

"Why are you here Kagari-san? Why did you come back?"

"Why _am_ I here? Why am I not in a Correctional Facility?"

"I'm serious Kagari-san."

"So am I Akane-chan."

"I can only imagine the things you had to do to get back to me."

"And I can only imagine the strings you pulled to keep me around."

"Why, though?"

"You tell me why. I'm an Enforcer. I'm not to be trusted."

"And I'm an Inspector. I'm to be cold and decisive, especially towards criminals. Latent or otherwise."

"But, you're not like that Akane-chan. You're different."

"So are you, Kagari-san."

He leans back into the couch and crosses his arms before him, his gaze never leaves her.

"You keep saying that."

She gives him a soft smile and places her hand on his knee, gently squeezing it.

"It's because it's true."

She watches as he seems to mull it over, carefully turning it over and over in his mind. At last, he sighs and tugs his tie loose.

"I don't mean to be rude Akane-chan, but I'm tired."

"Yeah. We've had a rough couple of nights. We should get some sleep."

Though none of her questions have been answered, she's afraid to push it. She doesn't want another incident like last night. Deciding a good night's rest can't hurt she lets it go to pick it up for a rainy day.

"Good night, Kagari-san."

" 'Night Akane-chan."

 

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are about to slow waayyy down.  
> About two months ago, my laptop crashed and I lost this fic, luckily I have the next two chapters saved (I worked on the fic in parts), and will hopefully get the next segment written with ease, if I'm unable to salvage it from my laptop.  
> And about a month ago, personal problems took a turn for the worst, and I'll have to help pick up financial responsibility in my household (I'll be doing commissions soon... but I'll save all that rambling for my tumblr.)
> 
> Anyways, please be patient with me and I apologize in advanced.


	7. Chapter 7

Shuusei lies awake on the couch in the early morning, reminiscent thoughts from last night's conversation still echoing through his mind. He'd thought originally that Akane was going to ask if fate had brought them back together. Of course, he believes it's he who brought him back here, not fate. It was his hard work, his careful planning, and the murder scene that staged their 'chance meeting', not fate. But now he wonders: what about the first time they'd met? What drew someone like Akane to the MWPSB? Someone who'd scored so high on her tests, and got rankings for all the Ministries? She said she chose the MWPSB because she was the only one who scored there, whereas the other Ministries had scores for other people as well. Could that be fate then? Or, though it was his blood, sweat and tears that allowed him to find his way back to Akane, hadn't it been fate that allowed him to survive his encounter with Sibyl?

Or maybe it's just the two of them, moving blindly through life. The thought is terrifying, and the longer he dwells on it, the more he can see why the people had opted for a system like Sibyl. It's so much easier to believe that something greater is moving him along, otherwise he spends every waking minute second guessing himself, wondering if he should've done something differently and how things wouldn't turned out _if he only just..._ These thoughts have been plaguing him ever since he escaped Nona Tower. He'd spent his whole life dreaming of his freedom; he'd even teased Akane about agonizing over decisions, but he never realized what it truly felt like. Sure, he'd spent a damn amount of time of his childhood wondering if things would've turned out differently had he not had a dirty Hue, but that weight, that agony is different then feeling the consequences of a choice he made rest heavy on his shoulders. He has no idea what would've happened if the circumstances of his childhood had gone differently. He doesn't know what would've happened had Akane or Shinya gone down to the basement instead of him; he does however, see what his presence here is doing to Akane and the others. He knows he choose to come back, and now he feels that choice, sees it in their glances, written on their faces.

He wonders if Akane has the same thoughts and guilts as he. Or maybe she doesn't, maybe that's what separates a criminal from the good guys. If that's true, are the ones who suddenly turn bad simply unable to deal with the stress of their choices? Perhaps it becomes too much for them? Maybe at the age of five, Sibyl had decided he, Kagari Shuusei, couldn't handle the everyday stresses and choices in life, so they locked him away. As much as he hates to admit it, it seems plausible, he's barely keeping himself together even now. But Akane...

He finds it's not hard for him to become distracted by the thought of her, it was those thoughts that's helped him to survive. He doesn't know what he finds more inspiring, her cute face, or her unshakable faith in humanity. It was both that kept him going, kept him running and fighting his way back to her. He isn't as naïve to think she isn't changed since they last saw each other. There's no way she couldn't have, not after going what she'd been through. But she's still standing, still fighting, and she still sees the good in people like him, even after what Shougo did, even after what Shinya did. And she's done so much for him. From taking him in and sparing him from the Facilities, to staying up with him on the bathroom floor. The familiar warmth spreads through his chest, up his neck and to his face. He wonders what drives her to do such things, and is promptly reminded that Akane had gone great lengths for Shinya as well.

This revelation turns him sour. Maybe there is no fate. Maybe Akane hates herself for continually feeding the rabid animals, and instead of becoming upset when they bite the hand that feeds, she tells herself she's doing something good, something that needs to be done, something that only she can do. But as he thinks of her last night with her head on his shoulder, the smell of her shampoo in each breath he took, he knows he's lying to himself. And he's lying to her. Regardless of why she's doing what she's doing, she's still doing a lot for him. The very least he can do for her is tell her what she's been wanting to know- why he's here. Having made up his mind, he closes his eyes with a sigh, feeling as though he's running circles, and lets the exhaustion of both his body and mind to drag him back into the depths of sleep.

He's awakened when a hand is placed on his side. Still half asleep he jumps, the sudden touch surprises him. He's hesitant to peer over his shoulder but is relieved to find Akane dressed and ready for the day. All of his earlier thoughts come rushing back, and as he reaches for her hand as he tries to muster up the resolve he had at four in the morning when he'd made his decision.

"Akane, there's something I need to tell you."

She looks at him carefully, putting on a mask of indifference.

"I think it's time I tell you," he pauses to release a breathy sigh, "why I'm here."

Though now intrigued, Akane continues her silence and gives his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"I-I know the truth about Sibyl." It feels so strange, hearing the words as he speaks them aloud. He vaguely wonders if there's a possibility of Akane's room being tapped, if only for Sibyl to keep an eye on her. "When I went down to the basement, after Makishima's men, the hacker had figured out how to crack the system and-"

"Kagari-san," she speaks gently, intertwining their fingers, "I know."

"-and then I- What?"

"I know," she repeats, a sympathetic smile on her lips.

He suddenly feels like he's swallowed a lead ball and his stomach drops. He hesitantly sits up, hoping the wave of nausea will go away as he does so. Meanwhile, Akane sits on the couch where his legs had been and continues on.

"Kougami-san and I went looking around not long after you'd disappeared, but then things became hectic and he ran away and Sibyl had no choice but to reveal themselves to me. They believed once I saw the full picture that I'd cooperate with them. And they were right, of course. I did as they asked and vice versa, however... both Makishima and Kougami-san are, _were_ wild cards. Everything that could've went wrong, did, and in a most extreme and horrible fashion."

As her words begin to sink in, he feels himself slipping away, becoming disconnected from himself. He no longer feels his limbs, or his heart beating madly in his chest, or the thoughts racing through his mind, too quick to grasp. He feels entirely numb, but there's a thought, a revelation that refuses to be put on the back burner. As his brain works it out, time comes back to him, as does feeling, and it all rushes in too quickly.

"If you knew about Sibyl, then..." he turns to look at her suddenly, Akane wonders if it's possible for someone to give themself whiplash. "Akane, do you know about The Chief?"

"Yes, of course."

"Akane." There's a growl to his voice that makes her nervous. The feeling isn't eased when he grabs her shoulders.

 _'I don't believe you'd go as far as murdering someone just to get my attention so you could share your little secret with me._ Surely you knew I'd eventually find out on my own _.'_

 _'I wouldn't do that to you._ The Chief and I worked out a deal. _You'll stay with me, and we'll commute back and forth to work.'_

"What did you do?" He asks, unable to keep the panic from his voice. Akane feels his hands trembling on her shoulders. "You know about Sibyl, about the Chief, and-and..."

"I did what I _had_ to do," she says indignantly, understanding what he's getting at. "And, if I'm not mistaken, that's what you did as well."

"No. What I did was different."

"Was it?" She argues, shoving his hands away.

"Yes, I did what I had to do. But I think what I _had to do_ greatly differs from what you _had_ to do."

"Oh? So you don't think I _had_ to do it?"

"I know you didn't."

"It's none of your business what I did." She argues.

"Isn't it?" He asks, spreading his arms wide, making him both inviting and daring.

She closes her eyes against the sudden warmth that floods her face, threatening to expel itself as tears. This is so different than how things were from last night. How did they get here?

"Tell me the price of my freedom, Akane." His voice is low and hard, unwavering and relentless, demanding. She knows he's not going to drop it and she doesn't have it in her to fight him on it. And, doesn't she owe this much to him, after what she's put him through?

"When Sibyl and I were initially working out our negotiations over Makishima and Kougami-san, they offered me a place in their ranks. I turned them down, though they made it known that they have a particular interest in my psyche."

She pulls her legs up to herself, drawing her arms around them. She feels entirely too vulnerable confessing all this to him, telling him how far she's gone for him. With it being out in the air, she can no longer brush it off or ignore it, and she's forced to confront her actions.

"They had no problem reinstating you into the MWPSB, but there was no way I felt comfortable handing you over to them, back into their hands to do as they please when no one's around. When I made the proposal for our arrangement, they refused, until... I offered my brain for it. I told them that when the time comes, I'll offer my services in exchange for me becoming responsible for you."

Beside her Shuusei is still.

_"I wasn't going to be mean to you or anything, but..."_

If there's one thing Shuusei hates more than society, more than the criminals he hunts down and kills, more than the Sibyl system, or more than he hates himself, it's Inspectors. They treat their subordinates as the weapons they are, and with the distaste of a diseased animal, but they often fall victim to the life of chasing criminals and become an Enforcer them self. Enforcers see this time and time again, but every new Inspector comes in like they're Sibyl's gift to society, and sometimes Enforcers treat them with contempt. Shuusei is one of these Enforcers, always giving Nobuchika, as well as the Inspectors of the other Divisions a hard time whenever he could. So on that rainy night, when a young Tsunemori Akane stepped underneath the tent wet behind the ears, figuratively and literally, Shuusei knew he was going to have fun with her. He wanted to entice the new Inspector, to see how far he can get her to stray. He wanted to know how far he could go by tugging at the leash, until she pulled back; could he drag her down until neither knew who was leading who?

She was so young and naïve. He'd been there when she shot Shinya to save the woman. She had acted so foolishly, coming in and acting like a hero. He'd seen that light before, watched as it became snuffed out and its owner plunged into darkness. He was going to have so much fun with her, watching her as she broke under the pressure, realizing the world she now lives in isn't the same as the one she grew up in, all warm and cozy within the confines of Sibyl's safety. She was going to see things, have to make hard choices, and he wanted to be there to watch her fall. To smirk and walk away instead of offering a hand. But all that changed, when he went to her the next day. Of course, he hadn't intended for the conversation to go as it did, but that's because he didn't expect her to be different than the others.

_"You don't think I made the right decision?"_

"After last night, I think anyone would say that."

He should've known she was different. Inspectors may come in with righteous purpose, but they hardly ever shoot an Enforcer, defy orders and make their own decisions on the first day. He'd just assumed she was acting like the others, disregarding the Enforcers because owners don't listen to their dogs, they command them.

 _"I wasn't going to be mean to you or anything,"_ that had been the lie, _"but I've changed my mind. Now tell me, why are you here?"_

Of course he had heard her tell her story about the Ministries and high test scores, but as he explained to her, he couldn't understand that. He didn't know what it was like to have a choice, to have freedom. But when he asked her the second time, and she began talking about wanting to change the world, to make society a better place, how she wanted to protect the people. It made him think about Pops, and how the old man would often talk about the old days, with a nostalgic fondness in his eyes. It's then when he saw it, an innocence of a different kind. That eternal optimism that drove her to endure so much more later on. The belief in the world, in society, in _him_ , that there is good in all things, something worth preserving, worth _saving_. It was then when everything changed, and he vowed to protect that innocence at all cost. Because of her he became more than a hunting dog, he became a man with a purpose. And the purpose has driven him back here, back to her... or so he thought.

"How can you do that Akane?" He's angry, though not as much as before, as some of his frustration has turned to confusion. Is she really so determined to save everyone, to save _him_ as to sacrifice herself? What does this mean for him? Does that mean everything he's done because of her, for her, is pointless?

"Why would you do that to yourself?" he asks, voice raising, and suddenly he's on his feet, pacing back and forth the length of the room. Suddenly he's back in the cafeteria, and he realized he's underestimated her once again.

"That's entirely up to me, Kagari-san. I already made the decision."

 _'Why though?'_ He so desperately wants to ask the question, to utter those to words, but he can't bring himself to do it. He can't bare what she might say, or worse yet, what she won't say.

He continues pacing. With his hair pins on the lampstand, his bangs keep falling forward, causing him to repeatedly shove his hand through his hair as he works through his thoughts. He knew it. He shouldn't have come back here. Not here to her apartment, not here to the MWPSB, not here back to her. He should've stayed on the streets clinging to the what-ifs, because he gambled, and now things are so beyond his control it's terrifying. As if drawn to her by some invisible force, Shuusei turns and looks at Akane. She's still sitting curled around herself with her head bent in thought and her large brown eyes are intense as she mulls over whatever it is she's thinking about. Even now, she looks so strong and independent, smooth and calm while he throws a fit and panics. She's like the eye of his storm, he thinks, the calm beauty amongst his chaos, the chaos he created, and she's unironically placed at the center. In the moment, she looks so serene, so beautiful, and Shuusei feels something clench tight within his chest, making it near impossible to breathe.

He returns to the couch and sits beside her, carefully reaching out to cup her face. Her cheek is pressed against his palm, his finger tips rest in her brown locks of hair. For a moment, everything is so open ended. There's an infinite amount of possibilities as to what can happen next, but Shuusei knows what he needs to do. He's an Enforcer, a criminal. This isn't fair to her, regardless of how she may feel. He never would've asked her to go to such lengths for him, and had he known what his actions would cause, he would've done differently. But all that's in the past, and he can't change it. He can, however, change the course of the future.

"Akane," he begins, "You shouldn't have done all that."

"Kagari-san..." She says in a warning tone, making sure to give him a stern look for emphasis.

"I'm sorry for putting you into such a position."

"Kagari-san, please, don't start all that again-"

"Akane, I want to move back into the CID headquarters."

"What." It isn't a question, and for the first time, Shuusei wonders if he's actually ever seen the Inspector truly angry before. The thought makes him nervous.

"I want to move back into the MWPSB. When I do, you go to Kasei, tell them the deal's off."

"Kagari-san."

"I'm serious Akane."

"I told you, that was my-"

"Well you shouldn't have!" His hand pulls away and turns to a fist in his lap.

"Why? Because you're an Enforcer? Because you think you're not worth it? Because that's what Sibyl decided, or what you think?"

"Akane..." His voice is thick with tears, but when she looks at him, his eyes are closed and his head's bowed towards the floor. There's a heavy silence before he opens them again, though he doesn't look at Akane, choosing instead to peer at some faraway distance.

"It's been a long week." He says at last, pushing a hand through his hair once again. "I think it's no secret I haven't been coping well with... with, with any of it. And this," he waves a hand vaguely between them, "I don't know. I think it's just complicating things."

It's a cop out. Yes, he's taking the easy route and blaming it on the night terrors and panic attacks and anxiety. But this is what needs to be done, even if it'll hurt. He'd rather this, have her be upset at him for this, than what may come if they continue on the path they're on now. And he really does need to take a step back, to remove himself... or is it her he's removing?, from the equation. He needs a moment's space to breath, to think, to recollect himself. Besides, he found out what he needed to. If he dies from a mysterious death, or he doesn't show up to work one day and they go and look for him and they never find a trace of his body or whereabouts then, well, at least he cleaned up all the loose ends.

"Kagari-san, I... I'm sorry." Akane says. When he looks at her, there seems to be a part of her that isn't sure if he's telling the truth, but she leans in to hug him all the same.

 

~*~

 

"I'm still mad at you," Akane says, voice even despite her knuckles turning white as she grasps the steering wheel.

Akane intended to keep her mouth shut, but she's too worked up to stay silent. Shuusei doesn't react regardless, and the silence begs to be broken. She so desperately wants to try and discuss it, to work out... whatever it is that needs to be worked out, but really what else is there to say? Didn't she find out what she wanted to? Won't everything else just be... unnecessary?

She finally learned why he is here. Is it possible he really came all this way to tell her about Sibyl? She supposes it's plausible. Perhaps the little mission gave him a purpose, a reason to continue on. The life of a runaway Enforcer hardly seems ideal, though she always thought Shuusei would enjoy his freedom as she imagines Shinya does. She wonders if it's different for Shuusei, as he never knew freedom in the first place. She can't help but feel she's missing a part of the bigger picture, and she wonders who's hands are over her eyes... hers, or Shuusei's? Or maybe she's just overthinking things, as she seems to have been doing the past few days. Though she finds it hard to believe that Shuusei risked his life coming back here just to warn her about Sibyl. Perhaps he just couldn't live with the guilt of leaving his friends behind with Sibyl. But why her? Why not Nobuchika or Yayoi? Or is that what he plans to do next? And then what? Division One just disappears unto the night? There's no way they could outrun Sibyl for the rest of their lives...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Her voice sounds so uncertain, and she hates herself for exposing her vulnerability.

"It's something I have to do." He answers simply, eyes never leaving the window.

She accepts his answer without further comment and decides to tuck everything else away.

 

 


End file.
